


Triple Lutz

by Ashtree11



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Ice Skating AU, because it refused to leave my mind, first fanfic pls be gentle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 36,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22188592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtree11/pseuds/Ashtree11
Summary: Edelgard von Hresvelg was set to compete in the pair skating division of the Garreg Mach White Heron Cup, the most prestigious figure skating competition in all of Fodlan. But injury befalls her partner Hubert and she must find a new partner or withdraw altogether. One night on the rink, she meets a newcomer named Byleth whose skills may be just what she is looking for.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 198
Kudos: 834





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This au was in my mind for months now after watching the clip of Manta/Johnson's Sweet Dreams freeskate at the 2019 US Championships (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCugp67NNmU if you're curious) so I finally caved and wrote it out. That being said, this is my first fanfic ever and I can honestly say that it was way harder than I thought but I'm glad that I gave it a shot and it was for the edeleth fandom. I've written original works before but this was a completely different style to indulge in so mad props to fanfic writers who do this on the regular. Comments and critique are welcome cuz I'm always hoping to improve  
> Edit: Okay I went back and fixed some things hopefully it reads better but of course I'm open to further critiques

Accidents happen. When skating on ice, cutting a turn too tight or too loose, or landing on your foot wrong could put you down face first with a bruise or two for your troubles.

Edelgard is no exception as a pair skater. She’s had her fair share of injuries in the sport, even witnessed just as much if not more. Accidents are nigh an inevitably, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t do her damnedest to prevent them whenever possible. Her skating partner, Hubert, shared her sentiment. After all, if either of them were to be rendered incapacitated, they wouldn’t be able to compete in Garreg Mach’s White Heron Cup. 

But of course, fate had a twisted sense of humor and it came in the form of Hubert literally twisting his ankle.

In the middle of their routine, Hubert lifted Edelgard to execute a textbook jump only to have his leading foot falter during the lift and sent them both tumbling onto the ice. Well, Hubert did mostly. He proved to be an effective cushion to spare Edelgard from the impact.

And just like that, months of training, toiling to make it through the qualifiers, were gone in less than a minute.

There was no hope for Hubert to recover in time for the White Heron Cup, which left Edelgard to either withdraw from the competition altogether or find a new partner. At first she refused the latter option. Hubert had been her partner for years now, to suddenly replace him was unfathomable. 

“I am already disappointed in myself for having injured myself in an amateur manner, and so I refuse to be the one to hold you back. I urge that you at least _try_ to find someone else,” he had insisted when she told him her feelings.

She sighed. Then reluctantly agreed. With the Cup only weeks away, she had to find a new partner fast.

Naturally she looked to her friends. Caspar and Petra were hockey players, both strong and experienced skaters, but while their skating was precise and powerful it wasn’t quite what Edelgard was looking for. Lindhardt and Bernadetta were more of the group’s moral support and only skated on occasion (usually when they all came together to an event the rink was hosting). That left her with Ferdinand and Dorothea.

Ferdinand was a solo skater for the men’s division. He wasn’t competing this year, which made him free to claim as a partner. He was familiar with her skating style with how many practices and competitions he insisted on watching. Not to mention that his self proclaimed “rivalry” against her motivated his skill set to be nearly level with her own. By all means he would make for an obvious choice.

So she decided to ask him as an absolute last resort.

That left her with Dorothea, another soloist and one who was definitely competing. Still, it didn’t hurt to ask one day over the phone. The answer she received was, of course, the inevitable simple and sympathetic ‘no.’

“I’m sorry, Edie,” Dorothea added. In the background, Edelgard could hear the sound of children playing. Must be recess at the daycare.

Edelgard sighed and, even though her friend couldn’t see, she smiled. “It’s fine. I won’t hold it against you, you worked diligently for your competing slot. It would be selfish of me to take that from you. Besides, there is always next year.”

“Why not enter as a soloist?” she proposed. “There’s fewer contestants this year, maybe they can squeeze you in.”

She frowned, “I don’t know. It’s been ages since I’ve skated solo, let alone competitively.”

“Oh come now, Edie. If anyone has what it takes to skate solo it’s you. No offense to Hubie, but he doesn’t quite know how to relax does he? Always so stern and focused like he’s expecting someone to attack you both out of nowhere.” Dorothea giggled at her own joke. “Have you seen videos of your routines? The contrast between you two is glaring.”

Admittedly, she hasn’t. At least, not with the intent of seeing how they look together rather it was from a purely tactical perspective, watching every move with a critical eye with pen and paper at the ready.

She tried to envision it: just her and the open ice with a single spotlight on her lone figure. She pictured performing jumps without Hubert there alongside her; doing the lutzs and axels alone on the ice like she used to when she was a teenager.

Her silence must’ve been taken as indecision and Dorothea’s voice perked up once more. “I booked a time to practice at the rink tonight but something came up. Why don’t you take over for me and see if you’ll give solo skating a try?”

“I don’t know...” she repeated, still uneasy at the notion.

“I could just cancel it anyway, there’s no pressure. If you change your mind, be there by six and give it a shot. You’ll get to have an hour and a half to yourself to see how you feel before the next person shows up, alright?”

A quick glance at her wall clock told her that it was already four o’clock. “Alright,” Edelgard relented. “Thank you, Dorothea, I’ll give it some thought.”

They hung up, leaving Edelgard to do just that. She leaned back in her desk chair with a deep exhale. She tapped her fingers on the armchair as an idea came to her. She opened her laptop to pull up old broadcastings of her and Hubert’s performances, the ones that she had spent hours analyzing and critiquing for ways to improve. But now, with Dorothea’s words in mind, she viewed them as a spectator, a luxury she seldom indulged in.

 _The contrast between you two is glaring_ , Dorothea said.

An hour of watching them all proved her right. From their height difference to their color schemes, it was hard not to see that they did. But that was simply surface level and inconsequential. It’s a contrast that has worked well for them. Her shorter stature made for an ideal partner for lifts and aerials and her signature red outfits complimented his black ones, making them both stand out against the stark white ice. There was no mistaking their silhouette in a line up.

However, it was their facial expressions and body language that grabbed Edelgard’s critical gaze. Hubert’s didn’t so much as twitch, even when they did lifts and jump together there wasn’t a hint of strain or expression. Meanwhile, her own face was light, relaxed yet focused. Then Edelgard saw herself grinning while on a turn, eyes still sharp. No, maybe not simply focused—determined. Determined and excited.

She loved being on the ice and has been that way since she was little. It was the one thing that connected her and siblings together in their youths and pulled Father away from work. It was relieving to see that her performances reflected that she loved the sport, even though it seemed that her partner was less obvious about it in comparison.

They always skated to classical music. That was another thing Edelgard noted in her exercise of viewing as a spectator. Again, it was something that has worked well for them. It offered a steady pace, one that was flexible to accommodate a variety of routines. The choice has netted them first place in some occasions and rightfully so. It was perfect and their routines were flawless in execution. But why didn’t seeing them again fill Edelgard with the same pride her past self beamed with as she and Hubert accepted their prize?

Because it was stagnant. And she despised stagnation. As soon as Hubert is better, their routines needed to see drastic changes. But that’s for the future, what she needs now is to unwind. Once more, she glanced over at the clock.

***

Edelgard laced on her skates, focusing on them more than usual to keep her thoughts from straying into doubt. It’d be a waste to not take Dorothea up on her offer, even if she was only here to take her mind off things and _not_ to attempt a solo.

The first step on the ice was always liberating. It was a promise that she would leave the world behind and she was free just simply glide.

She skated along the plexiglass wall of the rink’s perimeter, similar to how people did so whenever the rink was open to the public. She gradually picked up speed as she did so, cutting into her turns with sharp precision. The sound of the ice scraping against she skates filled her ears. Its smooth scratch indicative of a well positioned skate blade sent chills down her spine.

Later laps gave way to playful maneuvers as she effortlessly twirled herself into skating backwards. Faster and faster she went. She hardly felt the cold, only the sweet wind in her hair and the flush in her cheeks. 

Adrenaline and impulse shot through her system and before she knew it, she skated backwards once more, her right toe pick jabbed into the ice, and she twisted up into the air. The world spun three times before she landed with a single foot on the ice and the other leg outstretched to carry out her momentum. It was like her body remembered moves without her even needing to tell it to do any. When was the last time she attempted a triple lutz?

Her breaths were heavy from the laps as she let herself glide over the ice absently and she digested what just happened.

 _More?_ came a hesitant and hopeful thought.

Edelgard built up her speed and instead of a lutz, she moved into a simple axel jump. Deep in the recesses of her memory, her body pulled from her old routine from her younger competition days. She didn’t signal to the operator in the booth to play her usual classical music, rather she let the song in her memory guide her. It was nothing extravagant like what she and Hubert did nowadays, but it was fun and it was familiar. Like remembering an old friend. 

By the end of it, her skates scraped to a halt at the center of the rink with her arms poised and bent at the elbows by her sides. She expected Hubert’s hands to be on her waist to ready for their finishing lift that went into a shallow dip. But all she felt was a phantom behind her. She had to catch herself before she fell backwards as she unconsciously leaned backwards into a skate partner that wasn’t there. Suddenly the ice felt too empty.

Then she heard clapping coming from the benches.

She looked over to see a woman dressed in a dark navy blue shirt and matching pants with tousled teal hair that fell past her shoulders. A pair of skates tied together at the laces hung over one shoulder and a hockey stick under her other arm.

Funny. Edelgard has met nearly everyone on the hockey team thanks to Caspar and Petra, but she’s never seen this woman before. As a matter of fact, she doesn’t recall ever seeing this woman at all around town, and that’s certainly saying something.

This must be the person in the next time slot. Has it been an hour and a half already?

Regardless, she gave a short bow to her unexpected audience before skating over. It was then that Edelgard realized how beautiful the woman was up close. The distance had robbed her of seeing her dark blue eyes that seem to pierce right through her and the strong jaw rounded with soft cheeks already pink from the cold of the rink. 

Edelgard regarded the woman, “I assume you’re next to take over the rink, miss...”

“Byleth.” The woman filled in before giving a curt nod. “And yeah I am.”

Byleth... A beautiful name, and one that she would definitely remember from somewhere if she heard it. There were many things she wanted to ask the woman, but all that came out was, “Edelgard von Hresvelg,” and she stuck out her hand to shake.

“Cool name,” Byleth complemented and returned the gesture. “You still have ten minutes left to practice by the way.”

She did? A quick look at the giant digital clock on the scoreboard confirmed as much. “It’s alright, I’m not exactly practicing anyway. A friend of mine gave me her slot and I needed to unwind.” That was a lot to say by way of explaining herself to a stranger, and yet there she was. She mentally facepalmed herself.

Byleth hummed thoughtfully in response, and sat on the bench to lace on her skates. Her face seemed emotionless and made it as though she was simply uninterested, but as Edelgard observed there was a quiet expressiveness hidden within her features that she couldn’t quite map out. It reminded her of Hubert somewhat, though it was clear that Byleth didn’t hold stoicism as a means of intimidation.

“You looked like you were having fun,” the woman suddenly commented.

“Oh I—yes, I was actually,” Edelgard stammered. She cleared her throat and looked to the rink. “I suppose it’s been some time since I skated like that.”

“Busy with competitions?”

Edelgard chuckled. “Obvious, isn’t it?”

“The front door’s full of flyers. It’s hard to miss,” she agreed, tying her hair into a ponytail. The action showed off her toned arm muscles. Edelgard swallowed in spite of herself. “You skate for the singles division?”

She snapped her gaze away from the woman’s arms. “No I don’t. I haven’t since I was a teenager.”

Byleth quirked a brow. Then nodded to herself, as if something had been confirmed. “That’s good then. You looked lonely out there.”

Edelgard’s breath hitched. Words were rendered nonexistent and she was left to watch as Byelth hopped over the barrier, forgoing the door altogether, and started skating laps around the perimeter. On one hand, hearing an outsider’s point of view was validating and a sign that perhaps she too used to pair skating to go solo even if it was for a short time; but on the other it also meant that she was back to square one. She still didn’t have a replacement to keep her in the competition.

She sighed. It looks like she will have to wait for next year’s White Heron Cup. She’ll have to contact Alois to confirm her withdrawal.

That would’ve been the end of her night: unlacing her skates and driving home to lament the missed opportunity and perhaps even think about this Byleth, the mysterious stranger at the rink. But it wasn’t. The resounding crunch of blades across ice lulled her attention to watch the woman practice.

Like Edelgard before her, Byleth picked up speed as she rounded each turn. Her strides were strong and precise, reminding Edelgard of hockey players and how they sacrificed grace for power. But where hockey players often kept their torso bent over and strides long and fast for aerodynamics and momentum, there was a way Byleth’s strides looked that broadcasted a figure skater’s agility. Perhaps it was because of the way she leaned into those turns, or how her muscles arms were raised and bent at the elbows, poised for a dance that Edelgard knew all too well.

Byleth signalled to the operator up in the window and blaring trumpets and jaunty drums indicative of electro swing music poured out from the speakers. An... interesting choice to say the least for a woman who came off so calm and restrained. It piqued Edelgard’s curiosity all the same and she made herself comfortable in her seat, awaiting what the woman had in store.

To call what came next a routine would be inaccurate. It was like Byleth was a musician and she was playing her body to a tune she had come up with on the spot, skating freely and solely on instinct. Flying across the ice with power and grace interwoven, Byleth never missed a beat of the fast paced song that accompanied her.

The randomized flow of movement was melodious to Edelgard’s enraptured gaze. From where she stood, she could see expressiveness not apparent when they were face to face. Those cornflower blue eyes sharpened whenever the woman went to perform a pick jump in time with a downbeat, then relaxed into satisfaction once she landed with expert ease. Move after move, Edelgard leaned further forward until she was all but hanging off of the wall lest missed a single detail. There were even moments of unconventional maneuvers, ones that had the woman skidding over the ice on her knees before recovering to stand in one smooth motion. There were even ones where Edelgard would swear that when Byleth skated backwards, one arm was outstretched, as if reaching for someone’s hand.

She knew that signal well and her own hand twitched in habitual response to the familiar action.

Who was this woman?

Again she sifted through her memories for any clue or indication of familiarity in this stranger, surely someone with this level of skill would’ve made an appearance in a competition or two. But there was nothing.

All too soon, Byleth’s dance came to an end as she spun at the center of the rink, her arms tucked inward with her hands clasped against her chest before she halted with her blade sending a flurry of ice in a wide arc, and throw her arms out wide in a dramatic flourish, just as the music faded out.

A few seconds passed before Edelgard remembered to breathe. She applauded, her focus finally returning from whatever realm her spectating had transported her to.

Byleth turned in her direction, wearing the barest of smiles despite her heaving breaths before bowing.

Edelgard chewed her bottom lip. Could it be possible...?

“Byleth,” she called, surprisingly she didn’t sound as nervous as she suddenly felt.

The woman tilted her head, confused but skated over nonetheless. Her face was flush, sweat dotted her forehead and there was a sheen of it along her neck, causing stray strands of hair that escaped the ponytail to stick there. It took all of Edelgard’s willpower not to ogle her. “Hm?”

Ask. Just ask. “You asked if I competed, but I didn’t get to ask if you did as well.” Damn it. Okay that’s fine. Yes, lead up to the question, that’s probably best.

Byleth scratched her head, one eye scrunched in thought. “Only a few. Mostly hockey though now that I think about it. My dad used to play and helped me train more than my mom growing up. Oh yeah, I forgot my stick here. I guess seeing you skate made me want to let loose too. I usually do that after hockey drills. Thanks.”

“Y-you’re welcome?” 

“Is that all you wanted to know?” Once more her head was tilted to the side. It was an adorable little tick, Edelgard noted.

“Have you ever skated with a partner?”

“If you count skating with my mom, then yeah I guess so.”

“But... not competitively.”

“No. Why?”

“I see.” Disappointment reared its head for the umpteenth time. She should be used to it at this point, so why did it hit harder this time? “Thank you Byleth. I won’t impede on any more of your practice. Have a good night.

She turned to leave. Until a gentle hand held her bicep. She flinched at the unexpected contact and she met those cornflower blue eyes glazed with genuine curiosity.

“Why?” Byleth asked again, softer this time.

A part of Edelgard’s resolve cracked. She exhaled through her nose, her eyes falling closed momentarily. “I was set to compete in this year’s White Heron Cup, but my partner sprained his ankle recently. I was told that I would be disqualified unless I found someone else to enter with. I hoped to perhaps extend an offer for you to be my partner, but I couldn’t possibly ask—”

“It sounds fun,” Byleth interrupted.

A pause. “What?”

Byleth shrugged nonchalantly. “I said it sounds fun. I haven’t done it before, but I can try.”

Edelgard narrowed her eyes. “You do realize what you’d be agreeing to. The White Heron Cup is nothing to scoff at. It’s one of the most prominent competitions in Fodlan.”

Another shrug. “Can’t be that much different. Just sounds like a bigger audience.”

“The training will be rigorous.”

“I can keep up.”

“We’ll only have a few weeks to not only get you up to speed on the fundamentals of partner skating, as well as coordinate a routine from scratch.” Edelgard raised a brow, crossing her arms in preparation as to what her response would be.

Byleth tapped her toe pick against the ice. Her eyes wandered about for a moment, her static facial expression betrayed nothing. Except for a small crease between her brows. Thinking. “I’ll keep up faster then,” she eventually concluded.

Edelgard blinked. Was it really that simple? How could she be so casual about this?

“Are you absolutely certain?” It was too good to be true, it just had to be. Yet Byleth's intonation was reassuring that it was all possible. 

Byleth nodded. Then added, “One condition though.”

Ah. That was to be expected. “Yes?”

She held out a hand and jerked her chin towards the vast emptiness of the ice rink. “Skate with me first?”

Oh... Her heart fluttered in her chest and suddenly her palms felt sweaty. “A-alright. Though I must warn you that I'm not accustomed to skating to your style of music."

Byleth chuckled, so quiet that Edelgard would've missed it had it not been just the two of them. "Neither am I. I just wanted to hear something different today."

She raised a suspicious brow but didn't press further. Spontaneity, hm? She could respect that. Edelgard placed her hand in Byleth’s. Her hand was much smaller than she was used to, but also so warm... _Yes, I could get used to this_ , she thought as the two of them glided over the ice, gradually picking up speed as bombastic trumpets kicked up once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I didn't think this would get as much attention as it did, let alone get fanart drawn for it. I'm just over the moon I can't even begin to express it  
> I've been sitting on the freewrite for this chapter ever since I posted the first, but writing jitters made me think it wouldn't be necessary. After seeing the encouraging comments and the awesome art, I was inspired continue the au  
> So thank you to everyone who has read this and the ones who left such kind words. I know this is a shorter chapter than the first but hopefully you all enjoy it all the same.

Edelgard lost all track of time, her senses and attention focused solely on her newfound skating partner.

Electro-swing continued to play overhead. It was Byleth’s time slot after all so who was Edelgard to change the music choice. Though she had to admit the woman made skating to it look easier than it actually was. She had a hard time believing that Byleth made this choice on a whim with how well she makes the unconventional genre work for her.

While Byleth had surely meant her invitation for them to skate together to further break the ice (she internally cringed at the pun), Edelgard couldn’t help but turn this time to gauge the woman’s skill up close. 

In pair skating, both skaters had to compliment the other, demonstrate an ebb and flow of movement that showcases their synergy on the ice. She didn’t expect aerials or lifts right away, of course not. Rather she tested whether Byleth could keep up with and mimic her maneuvers like she was a mirror.

She told Byleth as much and skated in a straight line with some turns to spice it up. It was rough at first, as the two were out of sync in trying to adapt to each other’s rhythm. But once they found it, they were soon matched stride for stride. Happy with that bit of progress, Edelgard guided Byleth’s hands to her hips and instructed her to skate behind her. Again, Byleth took a few tries to find the right momentum that wouldn’t hit Edelgard’s legs or break their stride. When her foot bumped Edelgard for the fifth time, she released a huff of frustration that brushed the back of Edelgard’s neck.

Edelgard glanced over her shoulder, ready to reassure Byleth on her efforts, but was met with the most adorable pout she’s ever seen. Byleth’s brows were slanted and a disappointed frown on her lips. She was thankful for the loud music otherwise she would have no doubt that her undignified squeak would’ve been heard.

She fought through her flustered state, now was not the time for it. “Don’t think too much and trust yourself, Byleth,” she encouraged.

Byleth nodded, eyes hardening with determination and the two set off again. Try after try, she was finally gliding smoothly across the ice with Edelgard. Another small victory, but it was a crucial building block for any pair skater. After that they moved on to speed building and intricate synchronized turns. This, Edelgard soon learned, was where Byleth seemed the most comfortable as her stylized turns appeared once more coupled with her newly acquired skill in skating in tandem. Admittedly, this was also where Edelgard ceased her testing and simply skated.

It was... nice, and dare she say ‘fun.’ 

Byleth transitioned into a backwards skate with their hands outstretched but still clasped in a gentle hold. Edelgard smirked, lifted their joined arms, and spun under it, letting her momentum carry her forward so that she was the one skating backwards instead.

Cornflower blue eyes seemed to sparkle at the simple maneuver, like a child seeing something new, and she made to mimic it. Seeing this, Edelgard moved with her, calling upon the memory of Hubert having done the same to her countless times in the past. Flawlessly, Byleth executed the spin. When they locked eyes, Byleth’s lips were parted with genuine surprise and Edelgard could see the steady rise and fall of her chest.

Both women were drenched in sweat and struggling for breath. And yet that did little to deter Edelgard’s satisfied grin. It was a good start, better than Edelgard could ask for. Still they had a long way to go and little time to do it.

Quite literally apparently. The operator in the booth spoke into the mic, announcing that it was time for them to wrap it up.

Edelgard blinked. Was it closing time already?

“That was fun,” Byleth commented between breaths. The two drifted towards the benches to change out of their skates.

“You seem to have a fixation on having fun, don’t you,” Edelgard couldn’t help but chuckle.

Instead of earning a similar response, she was given only a shrug. “I guess so. My parents liked to tell me to have fun all the time.”

“That’s... admirable. It’s a lesson we often forget when competing,” Edelgard agreed, albeit awkwardly as she wasn’t sure how to respond to sudden mention of Byleth’s parents.

“Heh. You sounded like my mom for a second,” Byleth said off-handedly as she laced up her boots and gathered her gear with her skates slung over one shoulder like she had when she first walked in.

“Was she a competitor?” she asked, suddenly curious. They headed out of the rink and into the main reception area.

“I don’t know. She doesn’t talk about it much, just that she and Dad had skating in common when they first met.”

“I see.” A vague answer at best, but inconsequential to the moment. Still, she wanted to know more. “Do they skate often?”

Byleth shook her head. “Not for a while. We just moved so there’s not much time for that. But they saw posters and stuff for this place and told me to give it a shot. They wanted to get me out of the house more, I guess.”

“Well, I’m glad they could convince you,” Edelgard said before she even realized what she was saying.

A smile ticked at the corner of Byleth’s lips and her eyes softened. Edelgard didn’t even realize that they were outside until she noticed how radiant she looked even in the orange streetlights. The sight made her throat run dry.

“Me too,” Byleth said.

 _Get it together, Edelgard._ She cleared her throat, adopting her familiar professional tone. “At any rate, we’ll need to schedule a time to practice. I’ll go over more fundamentals with you, but I recommend that you watch videos of previous competitions in the meantime. Also, I’ll need your full name to give to the coordinator to finalize your entry.” She took a steady breath at the end of her speech, fixing Byleth with a serious stare. She had to ask one more time, “You’re sure this is what you want?”

Byleth met her stare with a steely gaze. “Byleth Eisner. And yes I’m sure.”

There was no pause this time, no second to think. Edelgard searched Byleth’s neutral expression for any betrayal of uncertainty. But found none. 

Byleth Eisner... beautiful. And familiar?

“Very well,” she said. “I look forward to working with you Byleth.”

“Me too, Edelgard.”

They exchanged phone numbers before going their separate ways. The entire drive home, her thoughts were cemented in processing how lucky she was. Byleth Eisner, a complete stranger with raw potential, now made her new partner and just at the right time. She couldn’t wait to tell Dorothea and thank her profusely for giving her the time slot tonight. 

Stepping into her apartment, Edelgard was made very much aware of how sore she felt and how sore she was going to be come morning. It felt good though—felt productive. Not to mention it made taking a hot shower absolutely heavenly.

As always, the shower was also an optimal time for deep thoughts.

Eisner... Why did that name sound familiar?

Byleth mentioned that she and her family had just moved in and that she played hockey, but Edelgard has certainly never seen her around. Eisner...

 _My dad used to play and helped me train_.

Could it be?

She couldn’t get out of the shower quick enough to boot up her computer and type in a specific name into the search bar. Sure enough, the results were what she hoped for. Thank goodness listening to Caspar’s endless gushing about old hockey players have paid off.

Jeralt Eisner’s official portrait for the Seiros Knights, Garreg Mach’s professional hockey team, stared back at her with Byleth’s steely gaze except his eyes were a light brown. A cocky grin showed off a strong jaw that was growing a bit of stubble. The infamous left wing player “The Blade Breaker,” fabled to body check his opponents so hard their skates broke clean off. Or so Caspar has recited to her. Appropriate that he would latch onto a story like that. With a physique built like a bear she could see how the claim would warrant some merit.

According to the site, Jeralt retired from the sport years ago despite still being in his prime. News sites were consistent in claiming that the athlete dropped his career following an engagement to a famous figure skater. Edelgard dug deeper for Jeralt Eisner’s fiancée, nearly falling out of her chair when the skater’s photo loaded on her screen. Exhaustion must be settling in because she just had to be seeing things. 

It was Byleth, or at least, an older version of her. The same teal colored hair and cornflower blue eyes and a subdued smile at the corner of her lips. At the bottom of the photo was the woman’s name: Meredeth Rose. Now that was a name that Edelgard had no trouble recognizing. Two time champion of the White Heron Cup, Meredeth Rose was one of the elite solo skaters of her time. She too had a short lived career even though she could’ve continued to compete for years. Must have been for the same reason as the Blade Breaker.

Edelgard leaned back in her chair, digesting this bombardment of information. The daughter of an infamous hockey player _and_ a prolific figure skater was her partner for pair skating. It was almost too good to be true.

No. She mustn’t think of Byleth in that way. Byleth needs to prove herself on her own merits and her merits alone. Skating with her tonight was the start of a promising partnership and all of it came about without the knowledge of her parents’ reputations.

With that cemented into her resolve, Edelgard’s fatigue was all but forgotten as she set to work on drafting a new routine for her and her new partner. It was going to be different from her past competitions with Hubert, entirely from the ground up and her heart hammered in her chest at the possibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny enough, my dad did play hockey so for any future reference to the sport I'll have first hand experience to pull from :3  
> Also here's the link to the amazing fanart by @verororoni on twitter https://twitter.com/verororoni/status/1217226884121006080?s=20  
> cuz Edelgard and Hubert as Tessa and Moir is INSPIRED and I couldn't have portrayed it better myself  
> my twitter: @ashtree111


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this chapter out sooner but my brain was hijacked by an original story I've been working on. So that one got to about 13k words before it finally let me work on this haha  
> I have some original stuff posted on this site too if any of you are curious :3  
> I also wanted to really take the time to research more about pair skating and pull some inspiration for song choices and whatnot  
> I hope you all enjoy

Byleth turned the lock on the front door and entered the house where the sound a hockey game met her ears. The flickering lights of the TV traveled down the hallway that led into the living room. Her dad must’ve had tonight’s game recorded.

She removed her shoes and tossed her skates and unused hockey stick in the closet off to the side. “I’m home,” she called as she made her way towards the living room.

Her parents, both on the couch watching the game, looked at her. “Hey, kid,” Jeralt

“How was the ice rink, Byleth?” asked her mom.

“It was nice. Nicer than the one where we used to live.”

Jeralt turned down the volume of the TV. “Thinkin’ about joining the hockey team? I hear they’re pretty good.”

Byleth shook her head, earning surprised looks from both her parents. 

Skating with Edelgard was in the forefront of her mind and she felt her heart flutter in her chest. She never got this feeling when playing hockey. She thinks that she likes it.

“Mom,” she said.

Meredeth tilted her head curiously. “Yes?”

“Do you know anything about pair skating?”

The both of them blinked at the question, clearly not expecting it. “I can’t say that I’m an expert but I am familiar with it. Why?”

Byleth shifted on her feet, suddenly nervous as her parents awaited her answer. Why was she nervous? “I want to try it.”

Jeralt barked out a laugh. “Finally gonna have a go at your mother’s side of the ice, huh?”

She nodded, smiling in relief. She was glad that he wasn’t upset about her not wanting to do hockey, he was easygoing like that. Still, she couldn’t help but ask, “Is that okay with you, Dad?”

“Why not, kid? If that’s what you wanna do. If any of those stuck-up skaters gives you a hard time, I trust that you’ll check their asses through the wall.” He winked at her and pushed himself up from the couch.

Though her face was neutral, Byleth’s eyes sparkled with excitement as she turned to look at her mother. “Can I do that?”

“Absolutely not!” Meredeth vehemently protested and she made to playfully swat her husband’s arm. “Jeralt Reus Eisner, don’t go putting ideas in our daughter’s head that’ll get her disqualified before she even on the ice.”

Jeralt raised his hands in mock surrender. “Sorry, sorry, I’ll just see myself to bed before I cause more trouble then. Don’t stay up too late now.”

Meredeth shook her head with a mix of fondness and exasperation as he disappeared down the hall.

“Do you think it’s okay, Mom?” Byleth asked.

Her mother sighed through her nose and gestured for her to sit. “I think it’s a wonderful idea that you try something different. But pair skating takes commitment and tremendous trust between you and your partner, Byleth. Are you sure you want to do it?”

She knew that her mother meant no offense in her statement. For years, Byleth was the sort of kid that kept to herself. While she did have a few friends from past hockey teams, they weren’t particularly the sort she would consider close, just teammates. It was worrying, no doubt, to have a daughter that had so little interest in anything aside from ice skating. But socializing just took a lot out of her and being on the ice with teammates has always been enough. Until now at least.

“I met someone tonight,” she said. “She needed a partner for the White Heron Cup and I want to try it.”

“She?” her mom mused, a sly smile sneaking its way onto her lips. So it was a _girl_ who was the reason for her daughter’s spontaneity. 

Byleth paused, shifting in her seat. “Her name’s Edelgard. She skates really good and...” she rubbed the back of her head, fixing her eyes on a random wall, “she’s really pretty.”

Ah, there it is, Meredeth thought. Despite her stoic exterior, Byleth certainly had her moments of letting her emotions seep through. It was adorable really and she wished that it happened more often, but she and Jeralt knew that she will grow at her own pace. The nervousness reminded her a bit of Jeralt when they were younger. Byleth may have inherited her likeness, but in moments like these, there was no denying she was Jeralt’s daughter as well.

“We skated together and it was a lot of fun so... I want to help her, Mom,” Byleth added. “I want to learn as much as I can.”

“Well then,” Meredeth said, stroking Byleth’s cheek before turning off the hockey game. Then she nodded towards the computer desk on the far side of the room, “best that we don’t disappoint Edelgard then.”

***

Edelgard jerkily woke to the blaring alarm from her phone. Powered by muscle memory, she switched it off, plunging her bedroom back to its morning quiet.

With a groan, she rubbed her tired eyes with her palms. She had fallen asleep at her desk, surrounded by papers, crumpled and heavily inked with ideas that she had scrapped. _When_ she had fallen asleep she couldn’t remember. Choreographing a routine had always been difficult, but now in the face of endless possibilities with this new partner, Edelgard found herself drowning in ideas. That wasn’t to say that she was at a complete loss. The short program was fairly easy to map out with only the song component missing. 

No, it was the free skate that had her stumped. Logic told her that she needed Byleth to be with her when she drafted these routines, but the ever present competition date pushed her to make progress faster. Any time they had needed to be dedicated to practice, not constantly brainstorming.

She unlocked her phone and found that she had text messages dating from midnight to 2am. The midnight text was from Dorothea asking her to tell her about time at the rink soon. Other messages were from Byleth. Heh, speak of the devil, she mused. Then her smile turned to one of surprise as she quickly realized that _all_ of the messages consisted entirely of Byleth’s one-sided conversation.

_12:30 am_

**im watching videos of pair skating like you asked**

**is instrumental music a requirement?**

_12:33 am_ ****

**never mind this next one had lyrics**

_1:00 am_

**the short dance looks boring but it looks**

**easy enough we can do something more with it right?**

_1:30 am_

**some of these lifts are hardcore im kinda**

**jealous that you get to be the one that gets**

**lifted**

_2:10 am_

**found an old recording of one of your performances**

**you look beautiful i can see why you like pair skating**

**so much**

Edelgard blushed when she read that. How can she say something so easily? Granted, Dorothea also has little inhibitions when it came to complimenting others, but it was different when it came to Byleth.

 _2:30 am_

**i forgot to ask you when we should meet up next sorry**

_2:31 am_

**im gonna sleep now though so good night**

With her blush slowly receding, Edelgard was able to smile at the string of texts. A part of her admired that Byleth is taking this competition seriously enough to ask questions and engaging with the material, but at the same time she was concerned at the blasé disregard for sleep.

Just as she was about to text her long overdue reply, her phone chose right then to ring. The sound of the cheesy pop song ringtone that Caspar chose for her as a result of a lost bet startled her far worse than her alarm, causing the phone to jump out of her grip and clattered onto the desk. She wanted to change the ringtone, but she was a woman of her word.

Dorothea’s winking face shown on the caller ID.

“Hello?” Edelgard greeted.

“Good morning, Edie,” came Dorothea’s signature sing-songy reply. “How was the rink last night? Have I successfully converted you into being a singles skater?”

“Despite your valiant effort, Dorothea, I’m sorry to say that you have not,” Edelgard said, suppressing a cheeky grin.

She gave an exaggerated sigh. “Aw that’s a shame. But I suppose what matters is that you gave it a try.”

“But I _do_ still have you to thank.”

“Oh? Now what could that mean?”

“I may or may not have found a new partner for the White Heron Cup now.”

“You did _not_ ,” Dorothea exclaimed in excited disbelief. “Who is it? Do I know them? What happened?”

Edelgard recounted how she did enjoy skating alone, but it was short lived before it became lonely. And that’s when Byleth came. While she wanted to keep the explanation brief and with little fanfare, she couldn’t help how she waxed poetically about Byleth’s form on the ice and how much of a miracle it was that she agreed to be her partner. Though she did omit the fact about Byleth’s parents. No need to bring that bit of trivia up.

“Have you told Hubert?” Dorothea eventually asked.

Oh right, she should inform him at some point. With any luck, he was still asleep and getting the rest he needs. Perhaps the news will finally alleviate his guilt for getting hurt and finally focus on healing. But even so, she felt a bit of guilt herself now in finding a new partner to replace him. 

She shook her head of the thoughts. He wouldn’t want her to feel this way, after all he was the one who insisted that she find anyone else to keep from being disqualified. 

“Not yet. You have the honor of being the first to know,” Edelgard said.

“Oh, Edie, I’m happy for you, but are you sure you’re going to have enough time? I mean, if this is Byleth’s first time in a pair skate...”

“I know, I thought about that as well. We talked about it, and I gave her a choice whether this was what she truly wanted to do. When we meet to draft a routine, I just hope that it doesn’t scare her away.” Edelgard sighed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear with a wry smile. Byleth’s string of late night texts swirled about in her mind. “I don’t know, Dorothea, it may sound impossible, but... something about her earnestness last night makes me believe that we can pull it all off.”

Dorothea giggled. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were talking about a tentative, kindling romance than a new pair skating partner, Edie,” she teased.

A furious blush pooled in Edelgard’s cheeks. “W-what? Is it so strange that I express admiration for her skill and attitude? This is purely professional.”

Dorothea merely hummed, unaffected by her exclamation as Edelgard could practically hear her growing wolfish grin on the other side of the line. “If you say so. At any rate, she really sounds like she’s something.” Then she sighed wistfully. “I’ll admit the way you talk about it makes me want to see what this pair skating business is all about. I hope you two make it work.”

“We will,” Edelgard said resolutely. Then she smirked. “If you’re curious about what it’s like I’m sure Ferdinand is—”

“Do _not_ finish that sentence, Edie, it is too early for that train of thought.”

Edelgard laughed, “Retribution comes swiftly.”

“Oh is that what you call it?” she scoffed. “Anyway, when are you two meeting to discuss tactics?”

“Ideally, soon. I was just about to text her before you called.”

“Oh! Then don’t let me stop you. I hope you plan on introducing her to the rest of us. Now I’m just simply dying to meet this miracle of yours.”

“I’ll consider it,” she replied smoothly then the two hung up, freeing her to reply to Byleth’s messages.

_8:30 am_

**Good morning**

**I’m glad that you took my advice but I hope that**

**staying up late doesn’t become a habit**

To her surprise, Byleth’s reply came almost immediately. For someone who stayed up until nearly 3 am after skating for hours just before that, it’s both impressive and worrying to see that she was awake. Then again, who was she to judge when she’s had her share of nights like that. This, by all means, wasn’t _that_ terribly early.

_8:31 am_

**it isn’t i just got carried away**

**i have some ideas but i want to make sure**

**they’re legal first**

Oh. Well that could mean a number of things, Edelgard thought. While she was more than willing to explain the parameters of the sport to Byleth, she couldn’t help but feel a shock of thrill at what the woman had in mind. In the past, Hubert offered his opinions and ideas of course, however they were often reactionary to her own either to modify them into safer alternatives or obligatory compliance. That wasn’t to say it was a bad thing. They had kept their injuries to a bare minimum, and it was mostly because of Hubert’s adherence to technicalities that lead to their strong performance in the short programs.

_8:32 am_

**I see.**

**Then we should meet up soon**

**When are you available?**

_8:32 am_

**im at a coffee shop right now**

**the nabatean i think it’s called?**

**i found it the other day it’s pretty nice**

**if you want to meet here**

**is it too early?**

_8:32 am_

**Not at all. I live not too**

**far from there**

**I’ll see you soon then**

_8:33 am_

**sounds good**

**do you want me to order you anything?**

_8:33 am_

**Just water is fine**

**I’ll be there in about 20 minutes**

***

Byleth stirred her hot chocolate, tapping her nail against the table in beat to the jazz music softly playing overhead. She envisioned what a skate would look like with this kind of music. Thanks to the marathon of videos she watched with her mother, she couldn’t stop her imagination from running rampant. Jazz wouldn’t be an unusual choice for a free skate. Maybe not this particular song though, it was a little too slow. Good for lifts and long held poses, but not for compelling partial-step dancing. Something with more brass and less bass cello instead maybe?

She thought of last night and her spur of the moment decision to skate to electro swing. Could that be a potential choice? But before her imagination could incorporate the percolating routine to the genre, Edelgard’s figure on ice overtook the foreground. Her fingers ceased their stirring and tapping, twitching instead at the memory of holding onto Edelgard’s waist as the woman showed her how to skate in tandem with a partner. The gentle sway of putting one foot in front of the other had been a stark contrast to the audio bombast of the music, yet Byleth wouldn’t have had it any other way.

Byelth brought a hand to her chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat, the warmth rising to her cheeks, and smiled to herself. Will she get used to this feeling?

The bell hanging over the door chimed, drawing her attention up to the newcomer. It was Edelgard, and the feeling intensified.

She waved the woman over when their eyes met. 

She already thought Edelgard to be graceful from both their shared time together on the ice and recordings of her performances. But seeing her in the daytime just simply _walking_ across the cafe floor reinforced that notion tenfold. 

“Hi,” Byleth said.

“Morning,” Edelgard returned. Her grin faded somewhat, giving way to concern. “Did you get enough rest? I’m sorry if I pushed you to staying up so late.”

Byleth shrugged. “It’s not your fault. Like I said, I just got carried away. Usually the only thing I get really into is hockey so... last night was nice. I’m excited for this.”

Edelgard sighed, her shoulders loosening ever so slightly as she sat down where the cup of water she had requested awaited her. She nodded her thanks to Byleth and took a sip.

“That’s good to hear,” she said. She leaned forward on her elbows, directing her lilac eyes, now alight with eagerness, to Byleth. “Now, what are your ideas?”

And so the two fell into an easy rhythm of conversation. Edelgard allowed Byleth to speak, hearing her first impressions on the sport and asking any questions she had in between. Once that was done, Edelgard went into a brief explanation regarding the short program, going down the list of required skating techniques needed to be demonstrated over a period of two minutes and forty seconds. She explained that it may seem a bit restricting, the song choices were still free game and the order by which the maneuvers were to be performed could be done in any order.

“What’s that thing where the guy holds the woman’s hand but she’s almost on the floor and they’re spinning in a circle?” Byleth asked at one point.

Edelgard hummed knowingly. “The Death Spiral. Difficult to pull off and rarely used given the diversity of song choices nowadays. When the program was first introduced to pair skating, it was a requirement, but now it’s an optional move should the skaters have time to execute it smoothly.”

Byleth crossed her arms, thinking to herself for a moment. “So it depends on song choice?”

“Unfortunately yes,” Edelgard sighed. “Hubert and I often struggled with this part of our planning as well.”

“Oh yeah, you two liked to skate with classical music, huh?”

She frowned. Byleth had watched their old performances, it makes sense she’d make that sort of observation. “Yes. Instrumental music is the most flexible to work with and sometimes easy to draw emotional reactions from it. You’ll often see skaters use music from familiar operas to make the storytelling aspect of the performance write itself.”

Byleth’s head tilted. “You don’t want to do that,” she said in her usual blunt honesty, but it wasn’t accusatory. Just a gentle prodding, a getting-to-know-her partner.

“I... yes, I would like to try something different,” she confessed. “As I’m sure you’ve seen for yourself, Hubert and I excelled in technicals, but our free skates have left something to be desired in terms of creativity. There’s a long debate about how scoring often favors the creatively risky over the technically flawless, especially when it comes to the free skate.

“I have no doubts that when people hear my name announced alongside yours they will be expecting my usual textbook routine. I want to show them differently this time.”

In a blink, Byleth’s eyes, once wide with curiosity, narrowed with steely determination as she nodded curtly. “Then we will.”

Edelgard gave a nod of her own. “Thank you, Byleth. I’m glad that all this talk hasn’t deterred you from your decision.”

“I’m not easily scared,” she replied smoothly and with a sly quirk of her lips

They resumed their discussion. Luckily, Byleth brought her earphones to share as they browsed musical selections. Inspired by the jazz playing overhead and the electro swing of last night, they mutually agreed to have those compositions feature in their short program. They agreed that the faster tempo would allow them to show off synchronized partial step dancing and smoother transition spins. Perhaps, in a way, it was to pay tribute to how this partnership had come to be while ensuring that it would be fun for both of them by incorporating Byleth’s unbridled energy in trying something new, and also to break Edelgard from her reputation.

It was a weight off their shoulders to have at least one half of their skate mapped out and ready to rehearse. Yet, as expected, the freeskate posed as an obstacle. While they tossed about elements they could do, it was difficult to do without a song in mind.

“Judges look for personality or a sense of story in the free skate,” Edelgard said. “There’s a longer time limit to do so than the short program and it’s where the skaters can show off their abilities through creative interpretation of their chosen song. Again, it’s why operas and orchestral suites are such common choices.”

They could choose a pop song as it would appeal to the people’s familiarity and draw their attention easily, but that didn’t narrow down which song to choose. Composing a medley of sorts was also a popular choice for skaters and would also command attention, however a medley would require choosing more than one song in the first place. She rubbed at her temple, eyes closed in frustrated thought.

She peeked up at Byleth and it looked as though the woman wasn’t fairing much better. Her brows were knitted tight with focus, and her bottom lip disappeared between her teeth from time to time while her leg bounced under the table. They both knew that as their first performance, not only as partners but also for the White Heron Cup, the routine needed to leave a lasting impression.

Eventually, Byleth met her gaze. “Did you ever have a song you wanted to skate to but scrapped?”

An answer came immediately to Edelgard. It was a song she mulled over in her mind three years ago. It was a cover of a pop song where the original synths were replaced with violin and cellos, but didn’t sacrifice the upbeat nature of the song. There was a time when she wished that Hubert’s skating habits would bend a little to accomodate a more modern track. He agreed to try, much to her initial delight, but it was clear that it wasn’t going to work. While they executed each of her envisioned elements, they were stiff, no matter how much they practiced. Pressed for time, the idea was ultimately scrapped and they ultimately chose a different song.

As she recounted all this to Byleth, she nearly halted mid-sentence when she caught sight of a mystified glaze shine over those cornflower blue eyes. It wasn’t until she finally finished speaking that Byleth asked for the song’s name to listen to it.

The two sat in respectable silence as the song filled their ears from Byleth’s earphones. The slow start of airy vocals and low strings that gradually built into a higher and faster tempo had an undeniably engaging energy as Byleth’s finger tapped to the beat of the song, a smile growing on her lips. It was different from the music in the videos she watched but she saw the potential and the fun they could have drafting a routine to it.

“Want to give this a try?” Byleth wondered after the song ended. “I have some ideas too.”

They didn’t have time to ‘try,’ they needed something concrete, her logic dictated. The idea failed the first time what made her think it’d work now?

“Yes, let’s try it,” she said.

Within the hour, they called the ice rink to book a time slot for them to practice with their song selections requested, and sent an email to Alois and the White Heron coordinators confirming that Edelgard von Hresvelg would be skating alongside Byleth Eisner. 

It was all set into motion. No turning back now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so when I wrote about the bet between Edelgard and Caspar that resulted her in having to permanently change her ringtone, I imagine that it was that one meme:  
> Caspar stuffing the 15th marshmallow into his mouth: *muffled victory noises* as the other BEagles applaud  
> Edelgard: You are a hazard to your health. And a coward, do 20.  
> And he did and so she has that ringtone now  
> Next chap will feature the rest of the BEagles :3  
> my twitter: @ashtree111


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this one got way longer than I expected it to heh heh. Hopefully I did the BEagles justice and that you guys enjoy  
> Thank you for all the support you've given this story so far, they mean more to me than I can say <3

With the White Heron Cup just a week away, Byleth and Edelgard practiced their programs with unwavering grit. The short program cemented itself in their brains until they were practically dreaming about it. Needless to say it was ready for the competition. The jazz swing musical accompaniment was a playful element to an otherwise cookie cutter routine and would serve as their preamble to their creativity of the free skate.

Speaking of which, the free skate training pushed Byleth’s hockey- conditioned stamina and power from her legs and into her arms as they worked to lift, throw, and hold Edelgard in the air with fluid precision. She went to bed more sore than she could ever remember being, but she welcomed it. Though her muscles would argue otherwise, she was having fun. It was a nice change of pace from coordinating with twenty players on a team and twenty more as opponents, to just focusing on herself and Edelgard.

And it was a good thing her focus only needed to be on the two of them because the elements they practiced required _all_ of it.

She could tell that the acrobatics made Edelgard nervous when they went about their first official practice. It didn’t need to be spoken aloud that there was some apprehension to whether Byleth would be able to lift her multiple times and maintain consistent eloquence in her movements. No offense was taken. After a few stumbles Byleth more than proved herself stronger than she initially appears.

Edelgard looked happy at the progress they’ve made. No—‘happy’ may be too weak of a word, but Byleth wasn’t a poet to describe just how bright Edelgard’s smile was no matter how exhausted and disheveled they were at the end of every practice. It was sights like that and the sensation of her heart thundering in her chest that made her decision to pair skate worth while.

Her parents joked that she had a second home at the rink with how much time she spends there. 

“Why don’t you and Edelgard go somewhere fun sometime?” her mom proposed one night while the two of them were reading together in the living room. “You two deserve a break.”

“Tomorrow is our day off from practice,” Byleth assured as she turned a page. But then paused her reading when she realized what it was her mother just said. Aside from their one meet-up at The Nabatean, her time with Edelgard was spent training. She was content with that, combining her love with the ice with her... friend? Were they friends? They were skating partners, sure, but could she call Edelgard a friend? What would spending time outside of practice look like? She frowned, removing her glasses before asking, “Would it be like a date if I asked her out to coffee?”

“Well, I didn’t mean to go _there_ but,” Meredeth chuckled softly, closing her own book and setting it on her lap. “Do you like Edelgard in that way?”

“I don’t know...” Byleth frowned as she brought a hand to her chest. “I get a weird feeling when I’m around her. I think I like it but I don’t know what to do with it.”

Her mom smiled warmly at her with a knowing glint in her eye. “That takes time, Byleth. There’s no need to rush your feelings. But you enjoy her company, yes?”

“Yes.” She didn’t need to think hard about that. “So... I should ask to hang out with her.”

“If you want to do that then of course, I was just making a suggestion. I’m exhausted from just _hearing_ about how hard you two have been working.”

And so that is how Byleth found herself in her room the next morning, staring at her phone screen that displayed Edelgard’s contact information. She bit her bottom lip. Why was she so nervous? She’s made phone calls before. Granted they were more for business than socializing, but it should be the same principle right?

 _Just do it, coward_ , she scolded herself. Her finger barely grazed the screen before she pulled back with a growl.

Maybe it was too early for a call anyway. No it was already 9 o’clock, it can’t be _that_ early.

Maybe she should text her instead? Yeah she can do that, it’s just asking if she wants to go for coffee again. Then again, does she even drink coffee? All she had last time was water.

God, why was this so hard?

 _Tap, tap_. A knock on her door. “Hey, kid, I’m making a run to the store, you need anything?” her dad asked through the closed door.

“No, I’m fine,” she called back, not taking her eyes off her phone. It’s just a message.

“You’ve been in there all morning, you don’t have practice today?”

“Day off.” She can do this, just one little message.

She was so transfixed that she didn’t hear her door creaking open or see that Jeralt had poked his head in.

“You okay there, kiddo?” he prodded. “You sound tense.”

She sighed through her nose. “Was it hard to talk to Mom when you two first met?”

There was a pause. Then he chuckled, “Where’d that come from?”

“I want to ask Edelgard out for coffee. I don’t know what to say.”

Jeralt watched as a deep frown creased his daughter’s forehead. It must be really bothering her if she was getting this upset. He walked in and carefully sat himself beside her on the bed. Then he ruffled her hair. Like a charm she gave him a small smile in response.

“I was beginning to wonder if you’d ever ask for relationship advice, kid,” he said. “You’re overthinkin’ it. I did the same thing when I was tryin’ to win over your mother. She was so beautiful, kind to the people around her, and her laugh... I didn’t know what to do with myself.”

“So what _did_ you do?” Byleth wondered, her eyes alight with engagement.

“Well at first I tried to impress her. She was at the rink while my team was practicing and your old man had some skills with a puck, so I tried to score a goal on my own. For the record, don’t do that while trying to see if the person is watching. I got checked real quick, one of my best defensive players caught me off guard and let me tell it was like getting hit by a truck. In the split second before I blacked out my last thought was, ‘Damn, I blew it didn’t I?’”

Byleth snickered behind a hand at the image of her large and imposing dad getting checked for being so hopelessly distracted by her mother. “So what happened next?”

Jeralt scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “Honestly, I don’t remember. When I woke up next, your mom was kneeling over me, seeing if I was okay. She’ll tell you that I was slurring my words and I called her beautiful right on the spot. I don’t have the memory to argue against her.” He chortled at that. “The point is, kid, there’s no wrong or right way to do this. I mean, maybe _don’t_ get knocked unconscious trying to impress this girl—but you understand, right?”

She nodded, feeling a spark of confidence.

“She sounds like a nice girl. When she’s not running you ragged that is,” he joked.

She shoved his shoulder playfully. “She’s not, I promise. I’ve been having a lot of fun.”

“Good, that’s all me and your mom care about.” He heaved himself up to stand with a short grunt. “I’ll just leave you to it then. You feeling better at least?”

“I think I am...” She brought a hand to her chest. A new habit of hers it seemed. She nodded definitively. “I’m okay. Thanks, dad.”

He ruffled her hair one last time before leaving the room and closing the door behind him. Now left to her own devices, Byleth drew a steady breath and hit the call button beneath Edelgard’s name. The dial tone rang in her ear, but it was nowhere near as deafening as her pounding heart.

“Hello?” Edelgard’s voice sounded from the speaker.

Byleth’s breath caught in her throat. Wait, what was she supposed to say again?

“Byleth?” Edelgard tried again, more concerned. “Byleth, are you alright?”

She snapped to attention. “Yes!” Crap, too loud. She cleared her throat. “Sorry. Yes, I’m fine.”

“Oh good. I was beginning to think you dialed me by mistake,” Edelgard said with a small chuckle. “Did you need something?”

She swallowed. “Coffee.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Coffee at The Nabatean,” she quickly clarified. “Do you want to get some? With me?”

“Oh! Well, that’s a relief to hear that practicing all week hasn’t made you sick of me.”

Byleth smiled. “I guess I can say the same.”

“Coffee sounds lovely, Byleth. But I’m actually about to meet with my friends at the rink soon.”

Her smile faltered. Of course she’d have other plans, it was their first day off after all, that was fair. She kept her voice even. “Oh. That’s okay, we can try another time, maybe after tomorrow’s practice.”

“No, no, wait. Um...” Edelgard paused, collecting herself. “I was hoping perhaps you would like to meet them. I’ve been wanting to introduce you for a while now but their schedules haven’t been able to permit it until now.”

“Meet your friends?” Byleth repeated with some uncertainty. “Would... would that be okay with them?”

Edelgard laughed sardonically. “Believe me it will be more than okay. They’ve all been so eager to meet the one who saved me from disqualification. I know it’s a bit sudden and I wouldn’t blame you if our practice has made you sick of the ice by now, so I won’t hold it against you if you don’t wish to come. But I would like you to,” she added. There was a hint of shyness there.

This was not what she was preparing herself for. But this was Edelgard, and she wanted to spend time with her today. If it means meeting a few of her friends, then she can do that. “Sure. Yeah that sounds cool. When should I be there?”

“Anytime you’re able,” she said. “We’re still waiting on some people at the moment. So no rush.”

“Alright. I’ll see you soon then, Edelgard.” 

The line went dead and Byleth flopped herself on the bed with an airy sigh.

***

Close to ten o’clock, Byleth walked towards the ice rink where she noticed a group of people conversing outside the entrance where some benches were. Despite the distance and her back facing her, Byleth recognized Edelgard’s signature red attire after a mere glance. So those must be her friends. There were seven of them in total, more than Byleth had expected.

The group talked amongst one another. A boy with blue hair seemed to be the heart of the conversation as he exuberantly pantomimed holding a hockey stick in his hands. A girl with braided magenta hair and a unique tattoo under her eye joined him in his antics while the others listened with varying degrees of belief towards their story. Edelgard stood beside a much taller woman with long brown hair as the story went on. The woman had her arm propped against Edelgard’s shoulder, accentuating their height difference and a clear casualness between them.

 _Who could that be?_ Byleth wondered, feeling a dull pang in her chest as she continued to stare at the brunette. Before she could call out to Edelgard, a shiver ran down her spine. There were eyes on her.

Turning around, she came face to face with a tall man with crutches and his foot in a boot cast. His ink black hair fell over one eye as he stared at her with cold calculation and suspicion. Despite his injury, he carried an air about him that promised harm should he be provoked. She’s dealt with types like him.

“Can I help you?” Byleth said.

The man merely hummed to himself thoughtfully while maintaining his soul piercing gaze. “Not so easily startled, are you.”

It didn’t sound like a question, and so Byleth replied with only her neutral expression, unsure of how else to answer.

“I take it that you are Byleth Eisner. Edelgard has spoken of you quite often lately,” he continued when it was clear she wasn’t going to break under his scrutiny.

Oh, he’s a friend of Edelgard’s then. She caught sight of the man’s cast, and then it clicked. “And you’re Hubert, her skating partner,” Byleth guessed.

“I am. Or rather, I _was_.” If he was impressed with her deduction skills, his face betrayed nothing. His eyes continued to bear into hers, unblinking and searching for something. 

Byleth held his gaze. She was more curious than intimidated by him. He didn’t look like a figure skater to her, though the videos of his skates with Edelgard would tell her otherwise. She can recognize skill when she sees it, and Edelgard has sung his praises for his practical eye for technique. Still, he had a cold aura, a demeanor that favors isolation than being outside, and his permanent scowl wasn’t very inviting as a spectacle sport such as figure skating expects of its athletes.

Finally, Byleth gestured to the cast to finally break their staredown. “How’s your ankle?” she asked awkwardly. 

“Healing,” he answered curtly. “I’ve experienced worse before, but enough about that. You and I have a long overdue talk.”

She frowned. A talk? “Alright?”

Hubert cleared his throat. “Firstly, a thank you is in order. If not for you, Edelgard would’ve been forced to withdraw from the competition on account of my blunder.”

Oh. Not what she expected, but she’ll take it. “You’re welcome,” she said, albeit hesitantly. “She’s a great skater, we couldn’t have gotten as far in the practice if not for her.”

“Yes I am inclined to agree. But my second point remains to be said,” Hubert continued before he lowered his voice, “The second point bears a warning, Miss Eisner.”

Ah, there it was.

“Edelgard has worked tirelessly for competitions like these and it would be a shame of her new partner compromised her during this coming tournament or if they harmed her in anyway.”

He stepped closer, accentuating his height to loom over her. “I don’t know who you are or what sort of background you carry, but she seems to trust you. I hope that you don’t abuse such a gift. Now, if you will excuse me.”

And with that, Hubert made his way past her, his crutches clacking against the cement.

Byleth remained rooted in her place. He wanted her to feel scared, but all she could feel was anger flaring within her for his assumption that she would hurt Edelgard at all. Is this what her dad meant by ‘stuck-up skaters’ giving her trouble? If Hubert was a hockey player, they’d settle this on the ice and it would ideally end with her checking his body into the nearest wall.

She drew a deep breath, shaking her head. No, he was Edelgard’s friend, he’s just looking out for her. He had years of being Edelgard’s partner over Byleth, it was understandable he would be protective and only want the best replacement to take his place. Still, it irked her that he was so comfortable speaking to her like that.

“Byleth?”

“Hm?” She turned back around to see Edelgard striding up to her. That pleasant flutter in her chest blossomed again and for that moment her talk with Hubert was forgotten.

“I saw you speaking with Hubert, but you’ve just been standing here for a bit. Are you alright? Did he say something?”

She shook her head, flashing her a smile. “It’s fine. Just some things to think about, that’s all.”

Edelgard didn’t look entirely convinced, but she didn’t push the topic. “Well, I’m glad you’re able to come today. Are you ready to meet everyone?”

Byleth glanced over Edelgard’s shoulder to look at the motley group. A few of them had been watching their conversation and appeared to be anticipating her coming over. The woman with the long brown hair was especially enthusiastic and even waved a hand at her. Meanwhile the boy with the blue hair gave her a wide, encouraging grin.

“Alright,” Byleth decided and met Edelgard’s hopeful violet eyes. “Let’s do it.

Elated, Edelgard took Byleth’s hand and guided her over to her friends. “Everyone, this is Byleth.”

The boy with the blue hair pumped a fist. “Alright, Byleth! You, me, one on one hockey match.”

“Uh...” Byleth looked to the rest of the group for help, but found them sighing and either pinching the bridge of their noses or rolling their eyes in amused exasperation. Hubert, who stood the furthest away from them, wasn’t immune to the conversation in the slightest.

Edelgard was one of the ones to facepalm. “Caspar please. Five minutes was all I asked.”

Caspar only beamed at the reactions he garnered. “Well if she’s gonna be a part of the group, we gotta break her in right, right?”

“Break me in?” Byleth parroted.

“Yeah! You know, like breaking the ice and stuff,” Caspar explained.

Another round of groans sounded. “Someone stop him,” pleaded a green haired boy laying on the bench. “Ferdinand, it’s your turn.”

“Tell me how, Lindhardt and I’ll be happy to,” grumbled Ferdinand.

Lindhardt lazily lifted his head towards Edelgard. “Edelgard, _you_ stop him this time.”

“I tried,” she protested. “I asked for five minutes!”

“Why would we be breaking ice?” asked the girl with magenta hair. “That would be making the skating difficult.”

Caspar shook his head. “No Petra, we’re not _literally_ breaking ice. It’s a figure of—never mind.”

“At least let us finish introductions before we resort to such things, Caspar,” admonished the brunette. She held out a hand to Byleth. A charming smile set on her face as Byleth shook it. “I’m Dorothea, by the way. It’s a pleasure to finally meet Edie’s miracle partner.” She accented the sentence with a wink.

“Dorothea!” Edelgard exclaimed, her face a bright pink as she addressed Byleth. “Please ignore everything she says from here on out.”

“How rude,” Dorothea gasped in mock offense.

Byleth couldn’t help herself. She chuckled. “I’m your miracle partner?” she teased.

“Oh I like this one already, Edie.”

There was that name again. It was cute, that much was obvious, but Dorothea seemed to be the only one who used it. Once more it was an indication of how close they were, but just _how_ close Byleth couldn’t discern. The dull chest pang surfaced again, along with a need to be closer to Edelgard. And so she did. She took one step closer beside her and the feeling alleviated somewhat. It didn’t vanish, especially not when Dorothea was regarding her with an amused, raised eyebrow.

If it was possible for Edelgard to turn any redder, she accomplished it just then as she sputtered out a response. She was beginning to envy Bernadetta and her opting to stay home. “Is it so unusual that I’ve expressed gratitude for you being my skating partner?” she challenged. “I am leaving if this continues, I swear.”

“I’m sorry,” Byleth amended, turning her attention back to her partner. “But it makes me happy to know that you think of me that way. It tells me that I’ve been doing good.”

Edelgard stared for a moment, processing her words. Perhaps one day she will grow used to Byleth’s bluntness, but today was not that day. “O-oh. Well, I suppose that is acceptable then.”

Meanwhile, Caspar whistled. “Wow. How’d you pull that off, Byleth? Usually it takes us _way_ longer to get her to get off the defensive.”

“I fail to see how that is worth mentioning, Caspar,” Hubert finally spoke.

“Alright, alright, let’s get off this topic now,” Dorothea mediated, but not without a smirk. “We’re here for a good time, not to attack poor Edie.”

“I am having agreement.” Petra said as she turned to Byleth. “I would be having great joy to be challenged by you. Hockey is a great sport, yes?”

Byleth shifted on her feet. “I didn’t really expect to play. I bring my gear with me.”

Caspar waved a dismissive hand. “No worries, this place rents that stuff out. Not the best quality but it gets the job done.”

Ferdinand chose that moment to pipe in. “I would also like to request to see you demonstrate your figure skating prowess. Earning such high praise from Edelgard herself is no small feat, so color me quite curious about your technique.”

“Alright,” Byleth complied.

Edelgard remained quiet, too busy burying her face in her hand and regretting every decision she’s made that led up to this moment. She desperately hoped that Byleth wasn’t uncomfortable. Oh who was she kidding, the poor woman was being pulled in practically every direction and they weren’t even on the ice yet. Then there was whatever Hubert had spoken to her about beforehand. She made a mental note to inquire about it to him later. The last thing she needed for him to scare her off.

She was so lost in thought that she didn’t realize that everyone had gone inside until she felt Byleth lay a gentle hand on her shoulder. She looked up at Byleth’s cornflower blue eyes and was caught off guard to see guilt in them.

Byleth removed her hand to rub at the back of her neck. Edelgard didn’t entertain the passing thought of how she already missed the contact. Why would she? They were skating partners, they spent their entire practice needing to hold on to one another. Instead, she focused on how Byleth’s brows were creased with the same pout she wears when she’s frustrated or deep in thought. It may have only been a week since they’ve met, but Edelgard has learned a few things when it came to Byleth’s more subtle expressions. Just like the first time she saw it, Edelgard still found the sight quite adorable on the otherwise stoic woman. 

Eventually, Byleth had gathered her thoughts enough to speak. “I’m sorry that I upset you, Edelgard. I’m not used to being around a group of people before so I don’t really know how to act. Talking feels different when it’s not on the ice. If that makes sense...”

A breathy chuckle escaped from Edelgard’s lips. “I’m not upset, Byleth. Even if I was, it wasn’t because of anything you did,” she reassured. “I was just hoping that the introductions would’ve been a conventional one to ease you into the group. I will admit that my friends are a bit rambunctious for their own good sometimes, so I was afraid of overwhelming you. But you seem to have handled it well enough.”

Byleth sighed in relief. “So they’re always like this?”

“Meeting a new person may have contributed somewhat but they’re not usually this rowdy. Well, Caspar is an exception.” She frowned, considering her next words as her previous worry and doubt returned to the forefront. “Do you still wish to stay?”

Byleth nodded. “I’d like to. I haven’t had a hockey game in a while. Caspar and Petra look like tough opponents.”

“I suppose you’ll find out soon enough. While I’m eager to see you play, please be careful. I don’t need a second partner falling to injury on me,” Edelgard said, mostly in jest but there was an underlying concern in her words as well.

“I won’t let you down like that, Edelgard, don’t worry,” Byleth promised with an easy smile that only she can pull off. It was a simple quirk of her lips, yet it was charming in her own way and Edelgard was helpless to resist the calm she felt knowing that it was directed at her.

They rejoined the others at the bleachers where everyone was in the process of lacing their skates. Except for Lindhardt who opted to just sit and spectate. As the first one to announce his challenge, Caspar, now suited up in hockey gear, pointed to another set for Byleth. She wasted no time putting them on before the two of them skated to the center of the rink. 

He tossed the puck idly in the air and caught it with ease. “Alright I’m raring to go!” he smirked.

“Don’t hurt my skate partner, Caspar or so help me!” Edelgard shouted through her hands cupped around her mouth.

He waved to her, unaffected by the threat. “We’ll go with playground rules: half the rink and no checks, so we don’t give Edelgard a heart attack. The first to five goals wins,” he laid out. “Ready, Byleth?”

She nodded, lowering herself into a readied stance for the face off.

“Don’t go holding anything back,” he challenged and set the puck down between them before mirroring her stance.

The puck moved minutely as hockey sticks hovered on either side of it, itching and waiting. The players locked eyes. Their audience in the stands looked on with bated breath while quietly taking bets amongst one another. Edelgard stood with her arms crossed and her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She’s never seen Byleth play hockey, and while she was worried about any sort of injury to occur, she had the utmost confidence that she would win. She couldn’t help but shake with anticipation of seeing another side of her skating partner’s skill.

Dorothea lightly bumped her with her hip. “Nervous, Edie?”

She shook her head and grinned, exposing her canines. “Excited.”

At last, Caspar and Byleth performed the face off, tapping their hockey sticks against the ice before bringing them up to clack against each other’s. They did this three times before they went for the puck. Caspar drove more power into his swing and he not only knocked Byleth’s stick away but also the puck. He didn’t have control of it, leaving the black disk free and open as it glided off to the side. The two players gunned for it, their skates scraping against the icy surface as they gathered momentum. Byleth was faster and gathered the puck, dribbling it back to the center before taking off like a rocket towards the goal.

Caspar struggled to keep up but still managed to come up on her left side and extended his hockey stick towards the puck. Expertly, Byleth nudged shot the puck between his skates. She broke her momentum in a flurry of ice as she changed direction to recollect the puck, leaving a confused Caspar in her wake.

From there, Byleth brought her stick up and slapped the puck straight into the awaiting net.

Byleth 1, Caspar 0.

She heard Edelgard give a triumphant shout from her spot at the stands. Then quickly silence herself with a short cough. Pride washed over her. She impressed Edelgard. The thought made her giddy, overtaking her competitive focus.

“Nice one, Byleth!” Caspar commended as he retrieved the puck from the goal. They reconvened at the red circle off to the side and performed the faceoff, once more exploding into action. Now closer to the goal, Caspar used his initial power to gain quicker momentum over Byleth. In his excitement to score a goal, he failed to notice that she had given up pursuing him and had instead moved to position herself on the defensive, skating backwards to keep a short distance between them with her eyes fixed on her opponent’s dribbling. 

The moment he went to raise his stick happened in slow motion. _Now_ , her instincts told her, and she was on the move.

Caspar slapped the puck with a loud clack that accompanied his shout, sending it sailing from his right side and towards the net.

It was all the broadcasting she needed as she shot forward to intercept it. The puck thudded against her stick, sending a small shockwave up into her glove. She couldn’t help the small hum of approval at the sensation. He had a lot of strength, she will admit.

“Oh come on!” Caspar complained at the same time the rest of his friends gave their own exclamations. 

She didn’t hear Edelgard again, but knowing that she was watching her was enough to keep up the effort.

She skated back to the center with the puck securely in her possession, but this time she took her time on the offense. She could see that Caspar was regarding her movements with a sharp eye, looking for a weakness or opening to steal.

Her opponent lunged forward and she met his attack with her stick, effectively protecting the puck as if it were about to take a sword strike. She tore a page out of her figure skating repertoire and spun on her skates, taking the puck with her in a smooth arc as she evaded around Caspar’s forward momentum. The path to the goal was clear and she took the shot without hesitation.

Byleth 2, Caspar 0.

Another round of cheers filled the rink.

“Damn,” Caspar cursed, then grinned sheepishly. “I really asked for it when I said don’t hold anything back, huh?”

She gave a smile of her own and passed the puck back to him. “Don’t give up just yet,” she said.

They went on with their game. In a surprising tactic, Caspar was able to score from the center before Byleth could prepare herself for a defensive counter strike. From there, they went back and forth, keeping each other from scoring as Caspar slowly grew accustomed to her plays and acted accordingly.

Back in the stands, Edelgard stared utterly transfixed on Byleth’s movements. Her figure skating was already mesmerizing to watch, but seeing her switch into the sheer skill and power of a hockey player was something else entirely. It was riveting and exciting to watch, holding her attention in a nail biting grip and she didn’t want to look away for a second lest she miss a single detail. Even from this distance, she could see the concentration in Byleth’s eyes, turning the soft cornflower blue of a figure skater’s grace into a hardened, steely cobalt of a strategist.

The sight made her weak and she eventually had to sit down. Of course, nothing ever went unnoticed by Dorothea’s hawk-like gaze. Edelgard made a show of purposely ignoring her friend’s inquisitively raised brow. She has already foreseen relentless teasing in her future and so she will enjoy this for as long as she can.

In the end, Byleth emerged the victor and both players were sweating messes. They met at the center and shook hands.

“That was a hell of a good game, Byleth,” Caspar complimented between breaths. “It’s too bad Edelgard already got you. The hockey team would kill to have ya.”

“Maybe someday,” she said, wiping the back of her hand across her sweaty forehead. “You play well. Good aggression. I’d hate to see what being checked by you feels like.”

He barked out a laugh. “Yeah you’d better. I’m gonna be like Jeralt the Blade Breaker and knock the other teams’ skates clean off.”

Byleth’s ears perked up at the name, her head tilting curiously. “Jeralt... the Blade Breaker?”

“What you’ve never heard of him?” he asked incredulously.

“I—”

“Great game, you two!” Ferdinand interrupted and their conversation was soon forgotten as he and the others skated their way over to them.

They gave generous congratulations, commending her skill on the ice, to which Byleth thanked them for. But her eyes were only for Edelgard as she was the last of them to arrive. She skated over to meet her halfway, her pulse thrumming in her veins and it wasn’t just from the game. “What did you think?” she asked, eager to know.

“That was a very impressive display. I expected nothing less of you,” Edelgard said with a bright smile. Violet eyes traveled up and down her form. “You look quite dashing in a hockey uniform.”

Byleth looked down at herself. “Even though I’m all sweaty?” she asked, unconvinced.

Edelgard chuckled. Without thinking, she reached up to brush aside Byleth’s bangs to better see her blue eyes that had returned to the soft cornflower color she’s grown fond of seeing. “Yes,” she answered simply. A simple response, yet it charged something in the air between them.

Reality slammed Edelgard’s senses and she reeled her hand back as if it had been singed. “Sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” She inwardly blamed their practices. They must be making her too comfortable with sharing physical contact. Something about being on the ice with Byleth prompted it like a habit.

Byleth felt heat gathering in her face. It wasn’t the same as the heat from exertion, rather this one scrambled her thoughts and tangled her words. 

“I-it’s okay.” Once more her hand laid itself over her heart. “I think I liked it,” she murmured, mostly to herself, but undoubtedly Edelgard could hear it.

Before Edelgard could stammer out anything further, Caspar’s call of “Who’s up for a game of tag?” with his enthusiastic fist pump shattered the bubble that had enraptured them both.

“I would be liking that greatly!” Petra cheered along with him.

“What’s tag?” Byleth wondered.

Edelgard’s eyebrows shot up, her previous fluster gone in an instant. “Excuse me? You’ve never—change out of that gear, we are fixing this immediately.”

Off to the side, a smirking Dorothea snickered to herself as she watched Edelgard drag a very confused Byleth back towards the stands. “Oh Edie,” she sighed. “What are we going to do with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter @ashtree111 where I'm still trying to figure it out and but still manage to gush about fe3h :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had more stuff written but for the sake of the story flow I felt like it needed to be split into two chapters and it's reached the point where don't think i can fiddle with this chapter any more than i have. I hope that's okay and that you guys enjoy this one  
> As always kudos are appreciated and comments/critiques are treasured

Ice tag, Byleth decided, was the best game in the world. Edelgard enthusiastically explained the rules to her, which were simple enough to follow, and the game was soon underway. As the newcomer of the group, Byleth was the first to be “It.” Naturally she chased after Edelgard, earning a shriek of delight as well as a betrayed exclamation of “Traitor!” from her skate partner. From there it was just an endless stream of laughter and the occasional trash talk amongst the friend group. The longer she played, the more she felt welcome.

Being “It” was Byleth’s favorite part. The shrieks that rang out and the wide grins that were thrown over the shoulders whenever she went after someone made her heart full and light. In hockey, she often had to chase after her opponents to retrieve the puck or her teammates to get into position for a pass. But she never had this feeling before.

All the while, Edelgard watched from the sideline to catch her breath as her skate partner made her escape from Petra. The childlike sparkle in her eyes shined brightly, and the seemingly permanent smile plastered across her lips made Edelgard look on with endearment.

“See something you like, Edie?”

She flinched. Then groaned when she saw Dorothea’s mischievous quirk in her eyebrow. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said haughtily. “And don’t stand so close, you’ve been Petra’s favorite target since we started, you’ll put me in your crossfire.”

Dorothea didn’t miss a beat. “Oh come now, there’s nothing wrong with admiring your partner, is there?”

Edelgard pressed her lips together, formulating a rebuttal in her mind, but the sound of Byleth’s triumphant shout halted all thoughts. She had been tagged by Petra and was now It once more. Her enthusiasm towards the role was the opposite of how kids would react to it, which made it all the more adorable to witness.

With a sigh, Edelgard relented. “I’ve never seen her this at ease before. I mean, she has an air about her that is calming and confident, but not to this degree of looking so carefree.”

“Uh huh. Now, was that so hard?”

“No, I suppose not,” she chuckled wryly. “Though I know you well enough to see that you’re insinuating something else.”

“Oh of course I am. You’re not subtle in the slightest, Edie. You like her don’t you.” It wasn’t a question.

“Why wouldn’t I? She’s my skating partner, it’s sort of important that we get along isn’t it?”

“You know that isn’t what I mean.”

She did know. The tips of her fingers tingled at the memory of brushing Byleth’s bangs out of her eyes, itching to do it again and more. Edelgard sighed through her nose. “It won’t matter. After the competition is over with we’ll likely go our separate ways. Hubert will recover in time for the next tournament, he’ll return as my partner, and that will be that. I imagine that Byleth will join the hockey team. She’s quite incredible at it, to say the least,” she added, melancholy lacing her tone.

Dorothea rolled her eyes and proceeded to pinch Edelgard’s arm. 

“Hey!”

“And who are you to decide that for her?” she questioned rhetorically. “Edie, listen to yourself. You’re making all these assumptions based on what? Do you really think you two can’t be friends after the competition?”

“Well when you put it  _ that _ way it sounds absurd.”

“That’s because it is,” Dorothea deadpanned.

To Edelgard’s surprise, her friend didn’t push the topic. Her attention had returned to the game.

“That’s it?” Edelgard asked. “No ‘you should talk to her, she is completely into you’? No ‘ask her out and sweep her off her feet’?”

“No need. It sounds like you already know. You just need an opportunity,” came the cheeky reply. “By the way: incoming.” She gave her signature wink before suddenly skating away.

“What?” was all Edelgard managed to say before a body crashed right into her.

An undignified yelp escaped from her as arms wrapped around her torso and hoisted her up into the air. Byleth’s familiar mop of teal hair filled her vision as she spun them both to disperse their momentum. Looking down at her partner, cornflower eyes glittered up at her with unbridled elation. Eventually the two slowed to a stop and Byleth carefully set Edelgard back down on her skates. Neither one pulled away, the world around them seemed to have faded as they remained in their semi-embrace.

“Hi,” Byleth said breathlessly.

“Hi,” Edelgard mirrored, hyper aware of the fact that her heartbeat started beating faster than it had any right to. “What was that about?”

Byleth paused to think. “I don’t know. I just felt really happy and wanted to... Sorry, did I hurt you?”

“It’s fine,” Edelgard squeaked.  _ What the hell? _ She cleared her throat. “I mean, it’s okay. I’m glad to see that you’re having fun.”

“I am,” Byleth reaffirmed with a gentle smile that nearly made Edelgard melt.  _ You like her don’t you _ , Dorothea’s voice echoed in her mind.

Caught up in her thoughts, she failed to see how Byleth’s smile had turned into a wolfish grin as she poked Edelgard’s forehead. “You’re It,” she said with an air of triumph.

Edelgard blinked.

Byleth’s grin fell as she drifted back slightly with a curious tilt of her head. She expected a look of surprise or some semblance of laughter. Yet Edelgard’s expression was impossible to read. 

“Byleth,” she eventually said.

“Yes?”

“I’m giving you a five-second headstart.”

“What?”

“Five.”

“Edelgard?”

“Four.”

_ Oh no. _ Byleth turned on her skate, uncharacteristically stumbling over the ice in her haste before recovering and taking off like a bullet.

True to her word, Edelgard continued her countdown and pursued her after saying ‘one.’ She didn’t bother with chasing after her other friends, who all looked on with varying degrees of confusion and bemusement, she only had eyes for her skating partner as she was like a bullet on ice. But she didn’t let that fact deter her as she pressed on her chase.

Some hours later, they had to end their game as per the rink needing to tend to its scheduled ice skating lessons. After returning the rented hockey gear, the group reconvened outside the front doors to say their farewells.

Byleth complimented Petra on her uncanny speed. She was a tough opponent to face in ice tag, an absolute speed demon on skates. Byleth could only imagine what she was like during a hockey game. She shook hands with Ferdinand, accepting his rushed out pointers on her skating form until Edelgard shooed him away with an exasperated grumble. Caspar raised a hand for a high-five, to which she gave him one and smiled at his rambunctious demand for a rematch in the near future. Lindhardt departed with less fanfare, though he did stop to wish Byleth and Edelgard luck with their few remaining practices they had together. Hubert parted similarly though he punctuated his departure with a pointed warning glare in Byleth’s direction. To which she unflinchingly met his challenge.

Then lastly was Dorothea, who wasted no time pulling Byleth into a hug.

“It was lovely to finally meet you, Byleth,” she said brightly.

“You too, Dorothea,” she returned, awkwardly returning the embrace in the midst of her shock towards the unexpected embrace.

“Don’t be a stranger now, we all need to do this when the competition is over. I absolutely need to see Ferdinand skate away from you in terror again, I don’t think I’ve ever laughed so hard,” she said, unable to stifle her giggles as the memory played in her head. 

When she calmed, she gave Byleth’s arm a small pat. “Well anyway, take care of Edie out there.” She winked before turning to hug Edelgard goodbye as well.

That strange feeling returned as she watched the two of them embrace, burning in the pit of her stomach. But she liked Dorothea enough, the woman was nice and as friendly as they come. So why did this feeling flare up every time she gets close to Edelgard?

“Byleth?”

She emerged from her thoughts. Dorothea had long since walked away towards her car, leaving only her and Edelgard. “Hm?”

Edelgard regarded her with a curious expression and the faintest of smiles. “I asked if you were too tired to get coffee like you proposed before, but you looked lost in thoughts again. Are you alright?”

“I’m okay just feeling... weird?” she answered honestly, once more going to hold her chest.

Edelgard frowned, fixated on the action as her concern grew. “You should go home and rest then.”

“No really I’m fine,” Byleth was quick to say. “Coffee with you sounds really nice.”

“If you’re sure...”

“I am, I promise.”

Well how could she say no to that?

They drove to The Nabatean and settled into the same table they had used during their first official meeting. Byleth ordered her usual hot chocolate while Edelgard nursed a cup of black tea, from which Byleth could smell a hint of citrus. She made a mental note to remember it for later.

“I’m glad that you got along with my friends,” Edelgard said. “I mean, not that I had any doubts or anything I was worried it would all be overwhelming and last minute when all you wanted was to get coffee. Or hot chocolate rather—” Edelgard rambled on, her eyes darting every which way.

Byleth chuckled and laid a hand over Edelgard’s, effectively making the woman freeze and the flow of words ceased. “You’re okay. I was more worried they wouldn’t like me, but I’m happy to know them now. Your friends were a lot of fun.” Then she added with a definitive nod, “And they make great opponents in ice tag.”

Hearing such a silly statement said with a serious expression was enough to put Edelgard at ease and her shoulders shook with her giggles.

Byleth smiled at the sound, sinking further into her chair as she propped her face up on her elbow to simply take in the sight. For a moment, she had forgotten about that weird burning feeling in her stomach from earlier. But as soon as she realized that it had gone, the embers were stoked into a low flame and the memory of Dorothea embracing Edelgard resurfaced.

“You hold your chest often, don’t you.” Edelgard’s voice startled her to attention. She had been doing just that and didn’t even realize. “How come?”

She let her hand fall away and said, “That’s because it’s been doing things it hasn’t before.”

The blunt answer caught Edelgard off guard. “It’s... not a condition is it?” Her voice grew panicked. “Oh goodness have I been pushing you too hard?”

Byleth shook her head. “Nothing like that.” Then she smiled crookedly, “But it does happen when I’m around you, Edelgard. I don’t know what it is yet, but I think I like it.”

Edelgard sucked in a breath, feeling a rush of heat pool in her cheeks. The emotional whiplash must be becoming too much for her mind to process because it almost sounded like Byleth... no it couldn’t be. How presumptuous of her to be assuming such things from such a vague answer. But it didn’t mean her hope was distilled. “Even the part that’s making you feel ‘weird’?”

She nodded slowly, though not with utmost certainty as she was still left pondering. The image of Dorothea hugging Edelgard had glued itself to the forefront of her mind. It was then that she realized how much she wished that it was  _ her _ that could hug Edelgard like that, get to know her just as well as Dorothea knows her, if not better. 

She halted her thoughts, shaking her head and growling under her breath. Her expression screwed into uncertainty and self-consciousness. The feeling was strong—too strong, and she could lose control of it so easily it was frightening. It can’t be anything good then, can it? 

“It makes me want to be closer to you,” Byleth admitted, though she didn’t know how else to describe it or even how to explain it further. She hoped that it made sense. “But is that okay though?”

_ How could she say something like that so _ casually? Edelgard internally screamed. “W-why wouldn’t it be?” Despite her stutter, she genuinely wanted to know.

Again, her partner shrugged, still tense around the shoulders like she was bracing herself for something. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

At that, Edelgard softened, her internal screaming fell quiet and was replaced with a pleasant hum in her chest. Objectively, a week isn’t a lot of time to really get to know someone, but she knew enough to confidently say that seeing the downtrodden frown and meekness on her partner’s face made her want to wipe them away and see her smile again.

“Byleth,” she said gently. Slowly, she laid a hand over Byleth’s forearm, hoping that it was somewhat comforting. “As we are now, I’m not uncomfortable with it, you don’t have to worry about that. I trust that you wouldn’t purposely overstep, but if I ever do become uncomfortable, can you trust me enough to know that I will say so?”

A moment passed, and relief overtook Byleth’s features, her shoulders visibly slouched and relaxed. She placed a hand over Edelgard’s, sending a shockwave through her partner as she squeezed it and smiled gratefully. “I will. Thank you, Edelgard. I feel better now.”

“Good,” Edelgard said, letting her touch linger on Byleth’s arm. She thought of what Dorothea said earlier, and grinned to herself at the thought of expressing her mutual desire of wanting to become closer to Byleth as well, to nurture this friendship into something more. But seeing the calm set in Byleth’s once furrowed brows and the easy smile at the corner of her lips gave her pause. Perhaps she will wait to confess another time and simply enjoy this moment for what it was, lest she risk ruining it and overwhelming her partner.

Likewise, Byleth made no move to remove her hand either, more than content to savor the contact for as long as Edelgard allowed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me on twitter @ashtree111 where fe3h merch floods my timeline and my wallet weeps  
> *UPDATE* i changed my mind about what song they're gonna skate to in the competition. i was feeling it at the time but after sitting on it for so long i got to thinking that i was just fooling myself. so the ending scene in chapter 3 has been changed accordingly


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay new chapter! This turned out way longer than I expect it to but hopefully it'll make up for the fact that it took me so long to get this chapter out. I really hope that this reads okay and that this was worth the wait for you guys <3

_ Six days until White Heron Cup _

“Are you sure about this, Edelgard?” Byleth asked, looking up from the video playing on her phone.

“Of course I am,” Edelgard reassured. “It may look difficult at first, but I’ve always wanted to incorporate it into a competition and I have the utmost confidence that we can pull it off.” She took a sip of her tea, punctuating her ease towards the topic.

Byleth dragged her finger over the screen to replay a part of the skating routine they’ve been watching. The skaters in the video executed a complicated lift that, according to Edelgard, had a rigid criteria for it to be considered a success in the judges’ eyes despite being incredibly risky to do. While she had no doubt in her physical ability, the move still made her uneasy. She didn’t like how high she was supposed to throw Edelgard for this move. Even the name ‘triple twist lift’ sounded daunting.

“We’ll try it at the trampoline park first, Byleth,” Edelgard said, reaching to place her hand over Byleth’s. “And not to worry, we’ll only have to do it once for the routine and it’s not completely reliant on your strength alone. I’ll have to pull a considerable amount of weight on my end as well for this move to work.”

_Of course_ , they’ll be able to do this no problem. Why did she feel so uncertain over this? She internally scoffed.

“Alright,” she said with a curt nod. 

She turned her hand over to properly hold Edelgard’s and stroked the pad of her thumb over her knuckles, and whatever nerves had threatened to surface were gone in an instant. All the while, she was blissfully unaware of the furious blush Edelgard began to sport from the gesture. 

“This is something you’ve always wanted to do?” Byleth asked with a curious tilt of her head.

“Y-yes.” Edelgard cleared her throat before continuing, “but Hubert never allowed it.” Then she lowered her voice comically deep to try and sound like her former partner. “We mustn’t attempt such reckless maneuvers, Edelgard. Perhaps something more safe and basic would better suit our performance.”

In spite of herself, Byleth snorted at the terrible impression. “You sound just like him,” she said in between laughs.

Edelgard beamed at the praise. “Thank you, I’ve been practicing for quite some time now. I’m glad to hear that I’m beginning to excel at it.”

_ Four days until White Heron Cup _

“Mom.”

Meredeth looked up from chopping vegetables at the sound of Byleth’s voice. Likewise, Jeralt turned his attention away from the pasta he was stirring. For a majority of the night, their daughter quietly sat at the counter with her earbuds in and her attention focused solely on her phone screen. ‘Stuff for the competition’ she said by way of explanation when they asked what she was watching.

“Yes, Byleth?” her mother answered back.

“Have you ever done a triple twist lift?”

“A what now?” Jeralt said, blinking in confusion at the combination of words.

Meredeth waved a hand to him. “It’s one of the more complicated lifts in pair skating, dearest. I’ve seen it done lots of times before by colleagues but I never had the nerve to try it myself. It’s fun to watch as an audience member, but as a former skater I’d be having a heart attack to see it done,” she chuckled.

“Oh. Okay.” Byleth said and returned to her video.

Her parents shared a confused look.

“Was there a particular reason why you asked, By?” her mother prodded. Concern edged its way into her voice.

Byleth blinked owlishly at her. “I can’t say or it’ll give you a heart attack,” she said, as if it were obvious.

Silence fell over the kitchen as Meredeth just stared at her daughter.

Before she could think to ask for elaboration, Jeralt interjected, “Yeah that’s probably for the best, Byleth. Now who’s hungry?”

_ Three days until White Heron Cup _

“I am  _ not _ voguing for the free skate, Dorothea,” Edelgard deadpanned, crossing her arms over her chest in defiance as Dorothea skated over to her on the sidelines. 

The skating duo were struggling to choreograph the last half of their free skate song, most notably the bridge and the transition into their finale. What they had drafted worked at first, but after practicing it for the past few days, they came to the agreement that it wasn’t quite as captivating as it could be. Needless to say they were beginning to worry with only a few days until the competition. And so, against her better judgement, Edelgard called upon Dorothea for some advice and received a dance demonstration instead.

Dorothea raised her hands in mock surrender before leaning against the wall with a smirk. “You’re the one who called me, Edie, and I’m telling you that there’s no better time to mix up your partial-step style than a song’s bridge. It’s not even the vogueiest routine I’ve come up with to be honest.”

“Vogueiest? That’s not a word, Dorothea,” Edelgard deadpanned. 

“Oh hush, correcting my grammar won’t get you out of the fact that you’re skating to a cover of an 80’s synth pop song and you have the  _ audacity  _ to pass up a chance to vogue. I am appalled, Edie. Absolutely  _ appalled _ .”

“Be as it may, I’m not entirely comfortable with interjecting the routine with something so—”

“Am I doing it right, Dorothea?” Byleth’s call halted Edelgard’s sentence as well as any coherent thought as she turned her attention to her partner.

Out on the ice, with their free skate song playing overhead, Byleth attempted to replicate Dorothea’s dance for herself. Her arms were stiff with unfamiliarity, but the earnestness in her cornflower blue eyes was enough to render Edelgard speechless and turn her heart into a puddle in her chest.

“You’re doing great, Byleth,” Dorothea laughed and gave the woman a thumbs up.

Byleth stopped her motions, looking at the two women a sparkling grin. “This is fun, I think we can keep it in the routine, Edelgard. What do you think?”

Several objections surfaced into the forefront of her thoughts. But in the end, at the mercy of Byleth’s hopeful stare, Edelgard could only sigh and shake her head in defeat, chuckling all the while. “Yes, I believe we can make it work.”

At her word, Byleth nodded in excited determination and restarted her motions from the beginning.

Meanwhile, Dorothea saw the look of blatant and utter adoration and endearment in her friend’s gaze and she bumped her shoulder against hers. “My, my, Edie. At least take her out for dinner before you get yourself whipped,” she said with her signature wink.

Edelgard blushed and shoved her away. “This is the last time I’m ever asking you for help.”

_ One day until White Heron Cup _

It was their last practice together. Any details to look over, any changes needed to be made had to happen tonight and locked in for tomorrow.

The duo performed both sets several times (omitting the triple twist lift for the sake of their stamina) and though the commentating naturally fell unto Edelgard, she still wished to hear what Byleth had to say. Normally the woman would offer little notes and endearing asides to keep the practice lighthearted, something Edelgard always looked forward to. But tonight, Byleth was strangely quiet. Though her expression was impassive and focused as ever, Edelgard liked to believe that she could pick out the small emoting nuances in her.

Yet, there was none to be found. At least, none that Edelgard could recognize.

Maybe she was growing tired?

“Alright, I think that’s all we can do now,” Edelgard said and signaled for the booth operator to cut the music. They had taken a short break and planned to go one more time, but Edelgard was more concerned about her partner’s wellbeing than to uphold that.

Byleth craned her neck up from the ice where she laid flat on her back. “Are you sure? We can do it one more time.”

Giggling behind a hand at the sight, Edelgard went to kneel down beside her. “Yes, but I’d rather not have my partner run ragged right before the big day.”

“Okay.” She plopped her head back against the ice, eyes falling closed and sighing in relief at the coolness against her heated fatigue.

Edelgard stared down at her, studying her calm features with a soft sigh. Then she tapped a finger against Byleth’s sweaty forehead. “Come on, let’s go before the booth operator kicks us out for loitering.”

Byleth, with her eyes still closed, raised both her arms up. “Carry me.”

“Oh? Where’s that energy that wanted to do the choreo one more time, huh?” Edelgard scoffed.

“I didn’t need it anymore so it’s gone,” her partner whined.

She rolled her eyes, tucking a stray lock of hair that had fallen out of her hair tie. “Well, as much as I’d love to carry you out, Byleth, it’s not exactly safe to do so when we’re both on skates.”

Byleth peeked an eye open. “Can you even lift me?” she said with a wicked smirk that flashed her canines.

Naturally, Edelgard bristled at the challenge and was damn near about to prove the woman wrong right there and then. But she refrained. The last thing she needed to injure the both of them right before the competition. “As a matter of fact, I’m confident that I could,” she played along, relishing in the lightness in her chest at seeing her partner back to her usual self. “But I know what you’re trying to do and it’s not going to work.”

Byleth huffed, pouting in the way that Edelgard still found adorable. And yet... there was something else in her cornflower eyes, something akin to dread?

“Okay, I’m getting up,” Byleth relented with a short sigh and they skated back towards the benches where their belongings awaited them.

They lingered in the parking lot as Edelgard gave Byleth a list of to-dos and not to-dos in preparation for tomorrow: “Get plenty of rest, with heat if you’re able to relax your muscles. And be sure to eat breakfast in the morning, but not too heavy. Believe me, I’ve done that before and needless to say I did not enjoy seeing that food come back up at the end of the routine.”

As Byleth nodded along with her words, Edelgard searched her face for a break in her otherwise impassible expression.

“How are you feeling?” she eventually asked when the conversation lulled.

Byleth shrugged. “I’m okay. Just a little tired.”

“Ah... Well, I was thinking that perhaps you’d be feeling nervous or anxious. But I suppose playing hockey for as long as you have made you accustomed to such things.”

“I guess so,” she agreed and smiled her small smile. But the orange street lamps overhead shrouded the fact that it didn’t reach her eyes. 

“See you tomorrow then,” she said, before Edelgard could think to spare a second glance.

Byleth laid on her back on her bed covers, her fingers laced together behind her head as she blankly stared up at the ceiling.

Once more her heart was pounding in her chest, but not in the pleasant way she’s used to feeling whenever she and Edelgard parted ways for the night. Tremors wracked through her body, her breaths were shallow and shaky, and her hands were clammy and tingling. Byleth knew exactly what this feeling was. She was nervous.

She scoffed to herself. When was the last time she felt this way? Edelgard was right to assume that her experience playing hockey enabled her to withstand pre-game jitters, but she was completely at the mercy of the numbing anxiety that gripped her.

What was she nervous about really? Was it the competition itself? No, it was something else. Something much more important than that. She wasn’t the one who worked for months trying to enter the White Heron Cup in the first place. No... she was nervous about Edelgard.

Hubert’s words from last week rang out in her head, not because she was genuinely threatened by them, but rather because what he said still presented a harsh truth: that she could very well ruin Edelgard’s chance at winning the competition. What if the past two weeks of training ended up being all for nothing?

She shook her head, feeling stupid that she had gone from being so sure that she could do this two weeks ago to being petrified the day before the competition. Why did she have to get so worried all of a sudden?

A knock came at her door. Jeralt peeked his head inside, followed closely by Meredeth.

“Hey, kid, you doing okay? You’ve been real quiet tonight,” Jeralt asked.

“Did practice go well?” Meredeth chimed in.

Byleth turned her head to look at her parents, making no move to get up from her bed. “I’m fine. It was fine.”

They frowned at the terse answer, but Meredeth was the first to recover, already knowing what it was that was troubling her daughter. “I’ll make you some tea then. It’ll help you sleep.”

“Thanks, Mom,” she said, genuinely grateful that she didn’t have to talk or explain herself further, not when she was still trying to piece it together herself. Sleeping probably the only thing she could do anyway, and hopefully the jitters would be gone by morning. 

“Welcome one and all to day one of the annual White Heron Cup! I am your dashing host and judge Alois Rangeld joined here on this fine day by my lovely hostesses,” Alois paused as he gestured to the other two women in the broadcasting booth with him.

“Good morning everyone, I am your hostess, renowned opera singer of the Mittelfrank Opera Company, former skating champion, and highly available, Manuela Casagranda,” came the lofty and melodious introduction. A charming grin painted itself over Manuela’s face as she looked directly into the camera and gave a flirtatious wink.

Then the cameraman panned over to the third and final judge.

The woman ran a hand through her short dark blue locks and gave the camera a two-fingered salute and a deadpanned greeting. “Shamir Nevrand, happy to be here.”

If Alois was bothered by the lack of enthusiasm, he didn’t show it in the slightest as he continued on without a single break in his jovial stride. “We have quite a lineup of competitors to expect in today’s technical performances. Is there anyone in particular you two are most interested in seeing?”

Manuela clasped her hands together excitedly. “Oh the singles’ division alone is just ripe with promising performances. Ferdinand von Aeir, Ashe Ubert, Lorenz Gloucester, Lysithea von Ordelia, Marianne von Edmund, and of course the return of Dorothea Arnault—how does one simply choose a single competitor?”

“Yes, yes, I agree wholeheartedly,” Alois chuckled before turning his attention to Shamir. “And what about you, Shamir?”

“Based on their standings in the Faerghus Championship, I think Annette and Felix stand a good chance for the pairs’ division.”

“Very good choice. But, ah! Speaking of the pair skaters, I’m sure you are both aware, but to our viewers at home, Adrestian skater Edelgard von Hresvelg is making her White Heron debut today and needless to say the poor woman has had a rough start. Her partner, Hubert von Vestra, had been injured a number of weeks ago during the pair’s practice, and left the young competitor to either find a replacement or withdraw entirely.”

Manuela hummed sympathetically. “Yes, that is an unfortunate predicament, especially for a White Heron debut.”

“Fortunately, the story doesn’t end there, dear viewers,” Alois went on. “Miss Hresvelg is continuing to compete and will be skating with Byleth Eisner. Now, I will be perfectly honest that I have no idea who this woman is. Do either of you know if she has appeared in any competitions as of late?”

The two hostesses frowned, pausing to think.

“No I can’t say that I have,” Shamir said. There was something in the surname that rang a small bell in her mind, but she couldn’t even begin to place why.

“I’m afraid I’m in the same boat,” Manuela said. “Could it be that Miss Hresvelg is bringing a novice to the competition?”

Shamir sighed. “At first I thought that maybe having a new partner will mean that Hresvelg will bring something new to the ice. But if I remember right she finalized their entry only two weeks ago. I don’t know about you two, but that doesn’t sound like a whole lot of time to train someone new.”

“Oh dear. I hope this bodes well for Miss Hresvelg,” Manuela frowned. “It’s no secret that she’s been aiming for the championship title for quite some time.”

Alois nodded. “Very true, however we must give her the benefit of the doubt. We shall see how she skates with this newcomer. In the meantime, stay tuned and we’ll be back with the start of the singles’ short programs. See you all out on the ice,” he concluded with a wide grin.

Then the commercials commenced.

Edelgard inhaled deep, her eyes falling closed as she counted to ten. Little by little she felt her thudding heartbeat slow. Her limbs still tingled with nervous anticipation, but it was nothing she wasn’t already used to. She opened her eyes and looked up at the grand ice rink where banners regarding the tournament fluttered in the wind. Its size alone was a far cry from the rink she and Byleth had been training in, further cementing the prestige and significance of today. It was hard to believe she was standing outside of the rink that has hosted several White Heron champions and that after months of preparation, the White Heron Cup was here. 

The journey to getting here had been long and took an unexpected turn, but Edelgard couldn’t feel more ready for this.

But the same couldn’t be said for her partner it seemed.

Though Byleth looked as stoic and calm as ever while she walked over to her from the parking lot with her parents in tow, Edelgard sensed something was off. She was so caught up in observing how Byleth’s small smile didn’t reach her eyes, and how her movements were stiff as she shouldered her duffle bag, that she almost forgot that she was now face to face with two skating legends.

“So you’re the one who’s been stealin’ Byleth away, huh?” Jeralt groused with a smirk, pulling her attention away from her partner. “You’re shorter than I imagined.”

Before Edelgard could recover from the shock of the unconventional greeting, his wife was quick to swat his arm with a sharp look.

“Don’t mind him, sweetie, that’s just his old hockey bravado coming out. What he means to say is that it’s nice to finally meet you,” Meredeth said with a gentle that reminded her of Byleth. The resemblance between the two was uncanny now that she’s seeing them side by side.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just messing with you,” Jeralt relented and held out his hand that drastically dwarfed her own when she went to shake it.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. and Mrs. Eisner,” Edelgard returned, surprising herself that her voice didn’t sound as nervous (or starstruck) as she felt. “Working with your daughter has been a delight, you’ve certainly taught her well.”

At that, Jeralt gave Byleth a hearty pat on the back, making the woman stumble and grunt a little at the impact. “The only thing I showed her was how to knock a player’s teeth clean out. Everything else came from her mother and whatever you taught her, shortstack.”

Edelgard gaped, already reeling at the compliment and further blindsighted by the sudden nickname. “Uh, t-thank you,” she managed to stutter.

“Dad,” Byleth hissed with a faint blush on her cheeks. “We have to go in now.”

“Alright, I’ll get out of your hair, kid,” he said while ruffling the top of her head. “Go knock ‘em dead, you two.”

Meredeth could only sigh in faux exasperation and pulled Byleth into a quick hug. “You both will do wonderfully. Just remember to keep your head up, Byleth, and have fun out there.” She tapped beneath her daughter’s chin to punctuate her statement. Then her expression melted into a teary smile and her hand traveled up to cup Byelth’s cheek. “Oh, I’m so proud of you.”

For a moment, some of the tension fell away from Byleth’s face at her mother’s words. But it was quick to return. “Thanks, Mom,” Byleth answered before turning away and walking towards the rink’s front entrance.

Edelgard reached for her partner’s arm, but she held herself back with a wince. She’s never seen Byleth like this before, what could she even say?

Instead, she turned to Byleth’s parents. “Is she alright?” she asked.

Meredeth sighed, smiling wryly. “She’s nervous. She hasn’t been this way for a while. Then again she’s never done this before.”

Jeralt nodded, scratching the back of his head. “Yeah, she’s been quiet since last night. Usually she’s rarin’ to go when it comes to getting on the ice, but I’m sure it’s nothing a little talking-to won’t fix though, shortstack.”

Edelgard frowned, looking back at her partner’s retreating form in understanding. So she was right... Byleth  _ was _ nervous last night. How could she not see it sooner? Guilt gnawed at her stomach, but she quickly shook it away. “I see... Well then, I shall try.”

She bid them goodbye and they wished her luck before she ran to catch up with Byleth.

The two walked in silence as they entered the rink and checked in with the front desk confirming their spots in the competition. Their division won’t be for another few hours, but they agreed to arrive early in support of Dorothea and Ferdinand. 

Mostly it was Edelgard doing most of the talking and paperwork. Having done this sort of thing many times in the past, it was basically second nature. Meanwhile, Byleth only offered the barest responses and the whole time her eyes never seemed to rest on a single thing for long, darting from thing to thing as if she couldn’t absorb it all fast enough. 

To the receptionist, she appeared detached and cold, but Edelgard could hear how small her partner’s voice was whenever she answered the receptionist’s inquiry, and how her right hand wrung and twisted at her bag strap to the point that Edelgard half expected to see the threads completely frayed.

It was only when they received their locker keys and made their way to the locker room that Edelgard finally worked up the nerve to say something. 

“So... your parents are nice,” Edelgard awkwardly said.

“Yeah. Sorry about my dad.”

“Oh don’t trouble yourself about that,” she reassured with a weak chuckle. “I was caught off guard, but I’m hardly offended.”

“Okay.” Byleth fished out her outfit before shoving her duffle bag into her designated locker and slamming it shut. She sat down on the bench and went to remove her right sneaker. Her hands were shaking. She can’t be like when they get out on the ice, she’ll drop Edelgard for sure.

Her breath hitched at the thought. She couldn’t live with herself if Edelgard was hurt because of her. Her leg went into a mindless bounce, trying and failing to expend the welling adrenaline coursing through her.

“Byleth,” Edelgard softly called to her.

She halted her movements, letting her shoe hang limp from her fingers. Slowly, Byleth raised her eyes to meet Edelgard’s.

“Byleth, what’s wrong?”

The woman averted her gaze again, suddenly finding her shoelaces to be the most interesting thing to look at. Still, she answers, “It’s stupid.”

Edelgard sat down beside her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “It can’t be if you’re this upset. Let me help.”

A sigh fell from Byleth’s lips and she reached up to rub the back of her neck, looking eerily similar to Jeralt. “I’m nervous.” She shook her head. That wasn’t the right word. “I’m terrified.”

Terrified? The confession caught Edelgard by surprise.

Byleth twisted the shoelace between her fingers. Her thoughts were as jumbled and loud as they had been since last night. No matter what she did to calm down, her heart wouldn’t stop thudding in her chest and her breaths refused to come out in shallow puffs.

“Hockey was different,” she began. “We had each other to get through the game. If one of us messed up, there’s someone else there to make up for it or substitute out. But here it’s just us and... I don’t want to let you down.”

“Oh, Byleth,” Edelgard murmured, squeezing her shoulder. “You’ve already done so much for me in the past two weeks that I don’t think letting me down at this point is even remotely possible. ‘Thank you’ cannot begin to express my gratitude that you chose to be by my side for this competition.”

“I just don’t want your training to go to waste,” Byleth grumbled. Though Edelgard’s words were genuine, they couldn’t break through Byleth’s numbing wall of anxiety.

Then, in a spur of boldness, Edelgard hooked her finger beneath Byleth’s chin and gently lifted it until their eyes met. The shoe fell from Byleth’s fingers, not that either of them cared enough to notice. “It’s okay to be nervous, but don’t let it deter the fact that you’re the reason why we’re here today. I have nothing short of admiration for you and how much effort you’ve put into this.”

Edelgard’s eyes grew hard, but not with harshness, rather it was with conviction.“And, Byleth?”

Not a single word could be uttered from Byleth’s lips. All she could do was give her partner her rapt attention.

Edelgard’s fingers subtly tightened their grip on her chin as she slowly and clearly spoke her true feelings, “I want you to know that, no matter the outcome of today, I couldn’t have asked for a better partner to come along in my time of need. More than anything, I want to see you have fun out there for your first figure skating competition.”

Up close, she could see Byleth swallow thickly and feel her pulse quickened just beneath her fingertip. Two weeks was a short time to come to the conclusion that you care for someone deeply. But time had little bearing on how Edelgard’s heart filled with elation as she watched the tension finally fall from Byleth’s shoulders. It was the most rewarding sight she could ever hope to see.

“Don’t sell yourself short either, Edelgard,” Byleth eventually managed to say. “I’m nervous right now, but doing this with you has already been really fun. Honest.”

Edelgard chuckled. “I’m glad. I’ve had fun too, certainly the most fun I’ve had preparing for a competition.”

“Hubert is lucky to have you as a partner.”

Edelgard sucked in a breath, suddenly remembering her conversation with Dorothea during their group hang out regarding where she and Byleth would stand once the competition was over. She didn’t have many chances to think about what she wanted, not when their week was directed solely on practicing. But perhaps she didn’t need to think about it at all. She knew what it was she wanted and perhaps being this close to Byleth, their faces still mere inches apart, made the realization clearer despite the rush of heat rising to her cheeks.

Neither of them pulled away, content on letting the world fall away, even with the distant sounds of hallway doors opening and closing followed by footfalls.

“A-actually, Byleth... I’ve been wanting to ask you something,” Edelgard said, licking her suddenly dry lips.

Unconsciously, Byleth mimicked the action. “Hm?”

“After this is done... I was hoping maybe you’d...uh,”  _ Just ask. She’s right here. Ask. _ “I was hoping to know what you planned to do after the competition.”  _ Damn it. _

Byleth blinked. “I don’t know. I didn’t think that far ahead.” She was hardly thinking at all at that moment. How could she when Edelgard’s face was so close to hers? How could she when everything felt ten degrees warmer despite the AC running overhead? But even through her muddled thoughts, her thundering, anxiety ridden heartbeat slowed into the pleasant thrum she was used to. Her arms twitched at her sides, wanting to reach for her partner and pull her closer.

Edelgard smiled at her, feeling more confident in her next question. “If that’s the case, then would you like to....” 

But words died in her throat as she caught Byleth’s gaze flicker down to her lips then back up to her eyes. She couldn’t help it as she did the same, barely resisting the urge to stroke her thumb over Byleth’s bottom lip.

Before either of them knew what they were doing, their faces drew closer

Then the locker room clattered open and the two sprung apart like startled cats. Edelgard thanked whatever gods were out there for the small mercy that her undignified squeak was covered up with the chatter of the competitors waltzing in.

Dorothea was amongst the group, chatting with Marianne until she saw the duo with matching red faces. She only smirked knowingly at them but didn’t make any further comments as she continued on with her conversation and disappeared deeper into the locker room. Though it was a small reprieve, Edelgard knew that she wouldn’t hear the end of it whenever she and Dorothea talked next.

“S-sorry,” Byleth stammered, her face still alight with a brilliant blush.

“Don’t be!” Edelgard quickly reassured. “I’m the one who overstepped.”

“No, it’s okay, I...” She fidgeted with the hem of her t-shirt. “I don’t think you did.”

“Truly?” When Byleth nodded, she sighed in relief. “Goodness this wasn’t how I envisioned this going. Then again, even our first meeting was a bit unconventional wasn’t it.”

“You always have a plan, huh? How  _ did _ you want to do this?” Byleth cheekily asked, smiling genuinely for the first time that morning.

“I’ll tell you all about it later,” she quipped back, poking her partner’s forehead with a chortle. “But first and foremost, how are you feeling?”

Byleth pushed herself up to stand and pulled Edelgard into a hug where she could hear that her heartbeat was now calm and steady. “Better now. Thank you, Edelgard.”

“I’m glad.” She returned the embrace, humming in content. “I want to tell you how much you’ve come to mean to me, but a locker room is hardly a setting for it.”

“After the competition then?”

Edelgard planned to wait at least a couple days after the competition, once the celebrations and interviews were done and over with. However, the warmth of Byleth’s arms around her ignited her impatience. There was no chance in hell she could wait a single day at this point. “Yes, that sounds suitable.”

Just then, Alois’s announcement for the start of the competition rang out through the locker room speakers and the echo of the audience’s cheering followed soon after it. There were a few TVs hanging in various corners of the room as well, showing off the pristine ice rink and the judge’s booth at the sidelines.

They took the time in between single skaters to change into their outfits, making sure to be out in the locker room to watch Dorothea’s and Ferdinand’s performances before putting the finishing touches on their hair and make-up.

By the time the start of the pairs’ division short dances were announced, Edelgard had her long hair tied off into a ponytail on one side of her head and a sparkling red dress adorned her figure. No matter who she skated with, red will always be her staple.

Meanwhile Byleth wore a regular ponytail as her choppy locks made it difficult to wear it any other way, but the style worked well with her dark blue button-up shirt, bowtie, and suspenders. She had to borrow the clothes from the boys of Edelgard’s friend group and with some alterations courtesy of Bernadetta, the shirt from Lindhardt, the suspenders from Caspar, and the bowtie from Ferdinand all came together perfectly. She was upset that she couldn’t wear a fedora to complete the look, but she understood the reasoning that the wind from skating would blow it away in the first two seconds.

Regardless, they were appropriately dressed for their jazz-style short dance and, a t last, their names were called. 

Their hands gravitated towards one another in a mutual vice grip and they could feel their fingers trembling. But no longer was it from nervousness. 

They skated out into the ice, smiling and waving to the cheering crowd as they went around the perimeter of the rink. Along the way, Byleth spotted her parents relatively close to the front row and when they locked eyes they cheered even louder for her, bolstering her confidence.

The loudspeaker repeated their names: Adrestian skaters, Edelgard von Hresvelg and Byleth Eisner as they took their position at the center of the rink where they settled into a ballroom stance with Edelgard’s head resting on Byleth’s shoulder.

Silence fell over the area where the only thing they could hear was the blood rushing into their ears and their shared breathing.

“We can do this,” Byleth breathed, mostly to herself though she knew Edelgard could hear her.

“We can,” Edelgard affirmed.

Another beat of silence.

Then the music began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna have the first skate in this chapter but it was already exceeding the word count i was aiming for so into the next chapter it will go  
> plus i need to rewatch the manta/johnson short dance some more so i can truly get a feel for how i want to write it out  
> In the meantime tho, you can find me on twitter @ashtree111 where I've recently discovered the bookmarking function and now I'm left to figure out what sort of posts get to be there oh boi


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo this chapter was difficult to write mostly because of the short dance and working in grocery hell hasn't left me with a lot of energy/time to write, but I pushed through! I just hope that it reads okay for you all heh. Also, just a disclaimer, i don't know how the point system works in figure skating and, according to some skaters in the videos I watched for research, neither do they so I'm just gonna.... not haha  
> Thank you for being patient for this chapter, and yeah I hope that it turned out okay.  
> Update: whoops i forgot to mention that their short dance is inspired by the manta/johnson short dance during their 2017 US Nationals https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hc7_ag4nXX8

After Felix and Annette finished their bows and the audience cheers calmed down, Alois spoke once more into his microphone. “And there we have it, dear viewers: Felix Fraldarius and Annette Dominic. What a program from these seasoned competitors, wouldn’t you say?”

“Oh it was just lovely,” Manuela gushed. “It really builds the anticipation for what they have in store for their free skate.”

“Indeed it does,” Alois agreed. “And your thoughts, Shamir?”

“They skate well together, not a leg out of place from where I sit. Annette exuded more character than her partner, but that seems to be the idea. I get the feeling that their free skate will lean hard into that fact.”

“Yes, we shall certainly see. In the meantime, we have our last short dance from none other than Edelgard von Hresvelg and her mysterious new partner. Oh I am just on the edge of my seat for what’s to come.”

The announcer introduced the duo and they emerged from the entrance hand-in-hand. 

Alois blinked, his jaw falling open in shock as his eyes followed Edelgard’s partner. “Do my eyes deceive me? Manuela, are you seeing what I’m seeing?”

The camera cut to the ice just as Manuela leaned forward in her seat just in time to see Byleth’s face as the pair skated by the judge’s booth. “Oh my, it’s like I’m seeing a ghost. She’s the spitting image of Meredeth Rose,” came the hostess’s voiceover.

Shamir mirrored Manuela, murmuring to herself but her mic picked it up regardless. “Eisner... Eisner... _Eisner_. The Blade Breaker,” she realized with a jolt.

The camera cut back to the three judges, all of them wearing masks of surprise.

“Well,” Alois laughed breathlessly, “what a turn of events, dear viewers. Is it possible that we are seeing the child of hockey legend Jeralt “The Blade Breaker” Eisner and former White Heron champion Meredeth Rose skating here today?” His expression turned wistful. “I haven’t heard Jeralt’s name in years, brings back memories... I used to play on the Seiros Knights team, for those of you who don’t know. Why, I was even Jeralt’s right hand man, or rather his right _wing_ man,” he chortled while his fellow hosts groaned.

Manuela was the first to recover and she clasped her hands together excitedly. “At any rate, no one has heard anything about those two in years. What a treat we have ourselves today. Perhaps my fear of seeing an unprepared newcomer was unfounded.”

The skaters stopped at the center of the ice to get into their starting position.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Manuela,” Shamir contested. “Famous parents or not, she’s still a newcomer here and skating with someone like Hresvelg doesn’t just _happen_ in two weeks.” But then the woman sighed and smiled faintly. “But I’d be lying if I wasn’t interested in seeing what these two are gonna bring to the table.”

“That’s the spirit, Shamir!” Alois praised.

After a pause, the song kicked up and the familiar long draw of strings and tinkling piano keys of “La Vie En Rose” filled the rink. Byleth and Edelgard swayed together to the melody, and when the lyrics began, Edelgard fell backwards into a sharp, standing dip before Byleth pulled her back up. Following the rhythm of the singer they danced, using partial steps and sweeping arches of their skates.

They kept their hands laced and their eyes on one another as Edelgard spun towards Byleth, who smoothly guided her into a deeper, one-arm dip that had her nearly parallel to the ice. The momentum carried them in a circle as Byleth, with little to no effort, brought her partner upright and into a short twirl.

The audience applauded at the fluid introduction, but the pair was far from finished. 

Byleth counted her breaths. With every inhale and exhale, her body moved to the song that she’s listened to for two weeks straight. Edelgard advised her to make sure that she looked at the audience once in a while; they were skating for them just as much as for the judges after all.

That was easy enough to understand, but Byleth was a hockey player through and through and she never had to pay the audience any mind before. It’s always been her, her teammates, and the ice. And so, skating to the words of holding someone tight, how heaven sighs with every kiss and how words spoken turn into love songs, Byleth only had eyes for her partner.

She reached out her hand for Edelgard’s and led her into her next spin before they separated to commence the mimicking sequence complete with side-by-side spins, backwards change of edge, and partial steps.

As the song neared its end, they joined together once more and Edelgard gave a short hop into Byleth’s waiting arms. From there, Byleth swung her smoothly up off the air, using the momentum to carry them into a single spin before gently laying Edelgard back on her skates.

“La Vie en Rose” ended with its drawn out fanfare of trumpets, and they gave the audience one last show of synchronized moves, rejoined at the center to hold hands, and halted their dance with their left leg crossed behind their right with the toe pick against the ice, 

The pair locked eyes and Byleth beamed at Edelgard, who returned it in equal fervor.

Then jaunty drums kicked up, cueing the pair to switch into their practiced swing style dance steps.

Edelgard relished in the ripples of surprise that overtook the audience, and imagined that even the judges were chortling through their shock. The short dance in any competition was a first impression, almost a sample of what to expect in the free skate. But she knew that after years of skating, she had a signature style right down to her choice in music. It was because of Byleth that she had the chance and courage to do something entirely different and take advantage of her reputation to catch the judges off guard.

Muted trumpets and the lyrics of “I Wanna Be Like You” joined the percussion and the pair danced across the ice with matching wide grins. The tempo was faster, challenging them to keep time but they pulled every step with ease and fluidity. While their swing dance was limited because of the ice, they more than made up for it in enthusiasm and impeccable rhythm.

With their arms linked, Edelgard ducked beneath Byleth’s arm, spun behind her and raised her other arm for Byleth to copy the action. Though it was a typical swing-dance twirl, it reminded her of when they first met. Byleth, who skated with her and executed the basic spin with curious fascination, was now performing alongside her at a real competition—the _White Heron Cup_ no less. 

The glimmer in Byleth’s eyes in the split second they met gazes told her that she was thinking the same thing: they’ve both come so far since that day. And at that realization they both forgot that it was a competition and simply skated with unbridled jubilation.

They continued their dance where, unlike the first song where they would come together in a mimicry of ballroom dance, they spent most of the sequence separated. But it didn’t mean they were alone. Several times, the pair skated in a wide figure-8 around one another, giving each other lingering looks before spinning away and back again. To the audience it looked as though they were playing, like two lovestruck dancers mutually toeing an invisible line of will-they-won’t-they.

Until, at last, they came together, skating side-by-side with Byleth’s right arm resting on Edelgard’s right hip. Even with the music blaring, they could hear one another’s labored breaths. At their joined hands, they could feel each other’s accelerated pulses caused by both exertion and building anticipation. 

With a sharp, readying exhale, Byleth shifted into skating backwards, ahead of Edelgard, and braced herself for what was to come. She lowered her body, bent at the knees.

Edelgard swung her left leg back then forwards, aiding her momentum upward as she jumped. Byleth’s strong arm was there to catch her at her mid-back and the woman lifted Edelgard until she was draped across her shoulders. The gathered momentum brought Edelgard’s legs back down into Byleth’s hold where it turned into a leg lift dip, indicative of their swing dance inspiration.

Byleth breathed in as she straightened her legs to better adjust her partner until she was doing the splits with Byleth’s arms supporting her under her knees. Their hands found each other and with a hard, nervous gulp and a reassuring look from Edelgard, Byleth curled her arms down, letting Edelgard fall backwards. The grip on their hands tightened as Edelgard flipped back and out of her hold.

Even though they’ve practiced the move hundreds of times, Byleth held her breath, willing her muscles not to falter in that moment. It was only until she heard the tell-tale _clack_ of skates on ice that she exhaled in relief. Edelgard’s violet gaze met her own, glittering as brightly as her smile that seemed to tell her, _See? You did it, I’m okay_.

There was still one more acrobatic move left in the program and many more in their free skate, but Edelgard’s wordless reassurance, coupled with the adrenaline rush of pulling off this one, sent a surge of confidence through Byleth. She was ready for them.

When they arrived back at their starting point, the two halted their skating. Now standing in place, Byleth bent over at the waist, going for Edelgard’s left leg as her partner draped over her back where Byleth flipped her over and brought her back upright from between her legs.

The vocals reached the end and at the final punch of trumpets, the pair struck a pose towards the audience, their arms outstretched and lips pulled back into wide, breathless grins.

Applause and cheers rang out, Growing louder and louder as the rushing blood in their ears receded. Byleth could hear her dad’s distinct whistle and rancious shouting that followed. But even so, as she took everything in, she couldn’t help but feel that it was all surreal. Or maybe that was the lightheadedness setting in. If it wasn’t for Edelgard being pressed against her as they held their pose for a beat longer, she’d think this was all a dream.

They pulled apart, but their fingers remained laced as they gave their bows.

“Good gracious, what a performance!” Alois boomed. “I don’t know about the two of you but I completely forgot we were judging a competition. That was the most fun I’ve seen Miss Hresvelg have on the ice. Hell, I dare say it was like I was watching an entirely different skater.”

“I’m in the same boat, Alois,” Manuela agreed. “She really had us going in that first half. I was thinking that she was falling back on old habits with this new partner of hers. It’s very impressive that they’ve choreographed this dance in such a short time. What will the free skate bring us now, I wonder.”

Shamir, meanwhile, was leaned back in her chair, an amused smirk on her lips. “Not bad for a newcomer. A bit simple on the choreography side, but still technically sound. And I can’t be the only one who saw that Eisner basically never took her eyes off Hresvelg, am I?”

To that Manuela chuckled knowingly. “Yes, I believe that the interviewers are going to have a field day with that little fact. I would love to be a fly on the wall for those but I’m afraid we have some deliberation to do, don’t we?”

“Right you are, Manuela,” Alois confirmed before turning back to the camera. “With the short programs now concluded, we will be taking a break to judge the performances and reconvene in five hours for the free skates. We hope that you will join us then, dear viewers.”

And the feed cut out.

Edelgard looked at Byleth when they both rose from their bows, watching the rise and fall of her shoulders as she panted with an elated smile As if sensing her gaze, Byleth turned to her. Seeing her cornflower eyes sparkling beneath the lights made her heart swell and, before she could stop herself, Edelgard leaned into Byleth and hugged her tight.

Byleth didn’t hesitate to return it. Her rapidly beating heart reverberated beneath Edelgard’s ear where it was pressed against her chest. Their almost-kiss from the locker room came to the forefront of her thoughts and she wished more than anything that she could make up for that now. But with thousands of eyes on them and their mutual agreement to wait until after the competition, Edelgard forced the desire down, more than content already with the warm embrace.

Eventually, they skated off towards the locker, waving to the audience as they passed by. 

“How do you feel?” Edelgard asked once they were away from the cacophony of the rink.

Byleth, still feeling lightheaded, replied. “Like I just won the Stanley Cup. We...” she placed a hand over her frantically pounding heartbeat. “We really did that.”

“We did. You were amazing.”

“Only because I had a good teacher.”

Edelgard bumped her shoulder playfully, but it did little to hide the rising blush in her cheeks. “Flatterer. I suppose lesson two of competitive skating is to be ready for the interviews that’re waiting for us.”

Sure enough, as soon as they emerged from the locker room freshly changed out of their skating gear, a reporter with long red hair flagged them down.

“Miss Hresvelg, Miss Eisner,” the reporter greeted. “I’m Anna from Roundtable News, can I have a few words?”

Edelgard was accustomed to interviews but she wasn’t sure if Byleth was. The last thing she wanted was for the woman to be uncomfortable. Glancing over at her though, she was met with an indifferent shrug and the small smile she loves to see.

With an understanding nod, Edelgard turned back to Anna. “Sure, why not.”

“Wonderful!” She signaled her cameraman over and got started. “Miss Hresvelg, you’ve been skating with Hubert von Vestra for _years_ , so when everyone caught wind of his injury everyone thought you’d drop out of the competition. I suppose the first question is how did you come to know Miss Eisner here?”

Edelgard hummed. She had suspected that people wanted to know and so she recounted their meeting at the local skating rink, and how she contemplated entering as a singles’ division skater. She left out her discovery of Byleth’s parents and instead focused on the woman’s skill and kind willingness in becoming her partner.

“The White Heron Cup had been my goal for a long time and I wouldn’t be here today if not for Byleth. And for that I will be forever grateful,” Edelgard concluded.

Anna smiled at the two. “Well, I’m glad that it worked out for you. The ice wouldn’t be the same without you, Miss Hresvelg.” They continued to talk about the training process and the duo’s inspiration. While Edelgard carried the conversation, Byleth chimed in every once in a while.

Until suddenly, “Now on to Miss Eisner!”

Byleth stood at attention.

“That was some impressive maneuvers out there,” Anna complimented.

“Thank you.”

“And with that kind of skill level this _can’t_ be your first competition right?” 

It was clear to Edelgard that Anna was fishing for specific information, albeit in a roundabout way. If _she_ could see the resemblance between Byleth and her mother after a quick internet search, surely anyone with even a basic knowledge of former White Heron champs could see it too. Getting confirmation that Meredeth Rose’s daughter was competing would make for quite a scoop. She wondered if Byleth sensed that that was what Anna was aiming for. 

“No this is my first time,” Byleth answered simply.

Anna paused, waiting for elaboration. When it became clear that she wasn’t getting one, she said, “Oo-kay. So you’ve skated a bunch before this then?”

Byleth nodded. “I play hockey.”

“Wow, to go from hockey to figure skating that must’ve been quite an adjustment.”

At that, Byleth turned to Edelgard, her eyes softening with fondness. “Well, my mom taught me the basics when I was growing up. But Edelgard has been a really good teacher.” She returned her attention back to Anna. “The training was tough, but I had a lot of fun.”

“Yeah that much was definitely obvious watching the two of you. Speaking of your mom, who is she?”

Byleth cocked her head to the side, her brows furrowed with confusion. “She’s... my mom?”

“Well yeah, but I meant what’s her name?”

“Meredeth.”

 _And there it is_ , Edelgard thought.

Anna beamed. “ _Very_ interesting. And I take it that your dad is Jeralt?”

Her confusion deepened. “Yeah... he is, but how do you know that?”

“I don’t live under a rock,” Anna scoffed incredulously. “One last question before I let you two to rest up before the free skates. Can we expect you both to return in future competitions?”

Edelgard stiffened and Byleth was quiet.

“Vestra should be up and about in time for your next appearance, right? Is this partnership just a one time thing?” Anna persisted.

“That...” Edelgard cleared her throat. “That is something that will be discussed at a later date. For now we will focus on our free skate.”

“Understandable,” Anna conceded. “Well, thank you both for your time and the best of luck out there. We look forward to what you two will showcase.”

The duo gave their own courteous thank-you’s before Anna signaled her cameraman to cut the feed and they walked away with a wave, likely to interview the other competitors.

They exited the rink, making their way down the sidewalk towards the cafe a block away where they agreed to meet with the rest of the group. As they walked, Edelgard’s thoughts drifted to Anna’s question. While she was able to deflect it, it still left her with the inevitability of having to choose between reuniting with Hubert, or continuing on with Byleth. While Byleth herself didn’t have any plans following the competition, her former partner was likely ready to return to ice with her. 

He will be at the cafe, which was as good a time as any to bring up the question—

“How did she know my dad’s name?” Byleth asked abruptly.

“Huh?”

“The reporter. How did she know?”

“Byleth, do you not know who your father was when he was a hockey player?”

“He was a left wing player for the Seiros Knights.”

“ _And_ he was the infamous Blade Breaker,” Edelgard added.

Recognition flashed in Byleth’s eyes. “So that’s who Caspar was talking about,” she said, referring to Caspar’s declaration of having the Blade Breaker as his role model the day they played ice tag.

“You truly didn’t know?”

“I never thought my dad would be more famous than being a player for the Knights. So, wait, when she asked about my mom...?”

“Your mother is Meredeth Rose, a White Heron champion. Two-time champion, to be exact.”

“Oh. That’s cool, I guess.” Then she stopped in her tracks, her hands shoved into her jean pockets and her gaze fixed on the sidewalk.

Edelgard stopped as well in concern. “Byleth?”

The woman didn’t answer for a time. Instead she scuffed the rubber tip of her shoe against the concrete. Finally, she spoke in a small voice, smaller than Edelgard has ever heard her speak in. “Is that why you wanted me to be your partner?”

Byleth still wouldn’t look at her, and coupled with her weak tone, Edelgard felt an ache shoot into her heart. She stepped closer, took Byleth’s hand in hers, and gently lifted her chin with the other.

“Byleth,” Edelgard coaxed.

Cornflower blues finally flickered up.

“I believe in proving oneself through their own merits and you have more than proved yourself from the day we met to the last night of practice. While I will admit that learning their reputations piqued my interest in your potential to do well in the competition, your own skill and eagerness to learn had already enraptured me from the moment we met. Your parents’ accomplishments are their own; they had no bearing on my decision to make you my partner.”

She leaned up and pecked Byleth on the cheek, effectively erasing the woman’s frown. “I promise you.”

Byleth giggled under her breath, her cheeks flushing. “Thank you, Edelgard.”

“Of course,” she said, brushing her thumb over the spot she kissed. Then after a moment she cleared her throat and stepped back sheepishly. “I’m sorry for the abrupt change in topic but are you still willing to talk about... us?” She gestured between them.

Byleth nodded. “I am. We can talk about it now, I don’t mind.”

They could. But the interview with Anna reminded her of something important. “There is someone I need to speak to first. But I will be ready after the competition,” she said definitively, repeating their earlier agreement in the locker room.”

Byleth brushed her fingers against Edelgard’s. “Okay.”

When they arrived at the cafe hand-in-hand, the rest of the group was already there and they greeted the duo with jovial cheers. In the middle of the congratulations and compliments, Byleth’s parents arrived through the door, and silence fell over the group as varying degrees of recognition grew behind their eyes. Though, Petra was the only exception and was unabashedly curious about the sudden shift in tone.

“No. _Way_ ,” Caspar said, staring at Jeralt with wide eyes. In comparison, he fared much better than Dorothea who could only gape at Meredeth.

Under all the staring, Jeralt rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish chuckle before Caspar dove into a starstruck ramble. Meanwhile, Meredeth didn’t seem to mind the eyes on her as she flittered over to Byleth and smooshed her cheeks together.

“Oh you both were just incredible, I’m so proud of you!” she gushed. “Did you have fun?”

“Thanks, Mom, and yeah I did,” Byleth spoke through her squished cheeks.

“She’s your _mom_?” Dorothea exclaimed.

“The resemblance is uncanny, wouldn’t you say?” Edelgard slyly quipped before directing her attention to the woman. “Are you enjoying the performances so far, Mrs. Eisner?”

“Of course! It brings back so many memories,” she sighed, eyes glazed with nostalgia. “You both were beautiful out there. I’m so happy to see that all your hard work is paying off.”

“Thank you,” Edelgard said with a bow of her head. “Also, I feel the need to apologize for not introducing myself properly when we met earlier.”

Meredeth waved a hand. “I understand how competitions can be, no need to worry yourself. We’ll have plenty of time after all this is done to get to know one another. That having been said though, with how Byleth speaks of you, I’d think I’ve met you ages ago.”

“ _Mom_ ,” Byleth whined.

“Alright, alright, I’ll stop,” Meredeth relented, but she looked far from apologetic. At least until Byleth’s pout came out in full force. “Aw, sweetie,” she cooed.

Edelgard giggled behind a hand, endeared by the interaction before her. From the corner of her eye though, she saw Hubert standing a little ways from the group but still within earshot of conversation. She excused herself away from the two women, appeasing Byleth’s concern with a wave of her hand.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Edelgard walked up to her old partner. “Hubert,” she greeted, wringing her hands together behind her back.

He bowed his head with a faint smile, which, by Hubert standards, may as well have been a grin. “Edelgard.”

“May I have a moment with you?” No matter how long they’ve known each other, it seemed that formality was a habit neither could shake.

“Yes of course.” Now free of his crutches, Hubert easily weaved between the tables as they moved towards the back of the cafe. Though he was still mindful of his boot-cast, making sure not to bump it against a chair. 

She had the script mapped out in her head. Even with their habitual formality, Hubert was one of her closest friends, she could talk to him with ease, surely. But when they settled into an empty two-seated table, she drew blank after blank of how to even begin the talk. Creeping guilt had sealed the words away entirely.

Hubert seemed noticed, and spoke first. “You performed splendidly, both of you.”

“Thank you, Hubert. That means a great deal coming from you.”

“Yes, and I dare say that the performance owes a great deal to your expertise. As your former partner, I would know.”

Edelgard shook her head goodnaturedly. “I’m only as good as my pair,” she corrected, “but thank you.”

He hummed in response. “While I would like to argue against that, I surmise that you didn’t request a private discussion just to have me shower you in praises.”

Edelgard tapped her fingernail against the table. “Yes... you’d be correct. Though, I am unsure how to start.”

He nodded sympathetically. “If you don’t mind, I’d like to say a few words myself as you gather your thoughts.”

Her curiosity piqued. “Oh! Of course, Hubert, what is it?”

Clearing his throat, Hubert sat straighter in his seat. “I will preface what I have to say next with the fact that it has been a great honor to have been your pair skater for as long as I have. The accomplishments we’ve garnered are remembered fondly in my memory. I hope it is the same for you.”

“It is,” Edelgard said without hesitation.

“I’m glad. However, that being said, I’m not blind to the fact that I haven’t been the best in instilling growth both as individual skaters and as a pair. Admittedly, I’ve been made more aware of this fact just recently.”

He drew a deep sigh. “Though Miss Eisner’s technical performance leaves something to be desired—”

Edelgard chuckled wryly. Ever the perfectionist, Hubert will find the faintest flaw in anything. But in this moment his tone lacked the criticizing edge, rather he sounded lighter. Like playful exasperation than biting critique.

“I will not deny that you both enjoy skating with one another. I don’t believe I’ve seen you smile like that during a performance. At least, not for a long time.”

Despite his kind words, guilt still gnawed at her. “I never intended to make Byleth your replacement. I still don’t.”

“Nor do I assume that to be the case. If you recall, I was the one to encourage that you find a new partner for the competition. Even so, the observation still remains and it’s clear that she brings about a new, productive outlet for growth for the both of you than if I were to remain your partner.”

Edelgard raised an inquisitive brow, even if only to cover up the tears gathering in her eyes. “You’ve reached these conclusions within the couple hours after the short dance?”

He shrugged. “I believe that this need for change has always been present. Witnessing your short dance today merely solidified that reality.”

“And... if she does agree to become my permanent partner... What will happen to you?”

To that he chuckled warmly. “I suppose I will continue to skate once my ankle is fully healed, whether that means I enter the singles’ division or perhaps if one of our own friends wishes to test their mettle in the pairs I will instruct them accordingly. Or in the event that Miss Eisner rejects your offer, then I shall be at your call to become your partner once more. Contrary to what most people believe, I am capable of flexibility.”  
Edelgard chortled while he merely smiled.

“In any case,” Hubert continued. “Miss Eisner brings a new style that may be beneficial in the long term, and I’ve come to learn that the New often needs friends. Therefore, consider me the first of that group.”

Edelgard stifled a snicker, but failed to suppress a knowing smirk. “Did you just reference what I think you referenced?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” he deadpanned. “I am simply stating my feelings on the matter.”

Shaking her head, Edelgard acquiesced. “Thank you, Hubert. For everything.”

“And to you, Edelgard. Also, a word of advice for Miss Eisner: while I found it both relieving and oddly endearing to see her fearing for your safety during your acrobatics, she really must work on her confidence. I could see her panicked frowning from my seat.”

Edelgard giggled, already knowing full well about Byleth’s nervousness despite the woman’s ability to execute such advanced moves. But she had more than enough patience to ensure Byleth’s comfort. “I’ll be sure to let her know.”

“For her sake, I sincerely hope she accepts your proposal.”

“Your underlying threat aside,” she gave him a pointed look that lasted a moment before softening, “I hope so too.” Then she laid a hand over her chest, feeling the heartbeat there that was growing faster as the woman overtook her thoughts. She smiled fondly to herself and looked to Byleth. “At least I’m not worried about us no longer being friends after this is over.”

Hubert gave her a curious look, which of course went unnoticed. He followed her line of sight, and couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped him. _Yes, they’re going to be just fine_ , he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Ashtree111) where all the she-ra posts on my tl are constantly reminding me that i need to watch seasons 3-5


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Finally finished. I hope that this chapter reads okay, the free skate for sure gave me a hard time to write it out. I've shared the video before, but here it is again: the free skate that not only inspired this chapter's dance, but inspired this whole fic in the first place. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tCugp67NNmU  
> I hope you guys enjoy

When Edelgard returned to the group, Caspar had somehow convinced Jeralt to share stories of his time with the Seiros Knights. And Edelgard was pleased to see that Dorothea had finally recovered from her shock and was being coaxed by Byleth into her conversation with her mother.

“Sorry if I’m overwhelming you, dear,” Meredeth said. “My husband and I meant to be more incognito today, but we couldn’t pass up the chance to meet more of Byleth’s friends. Oh!” She held out a hand. “I’m Meredeth, by the way.”

“Y-yeah, I know,” Dorothea stammered, shakily taking the woman’s hand to shake. “I can’t believe I’m actually meeting you. I-I’m Dorothea.”

Meredeth smiled, giving the woman a wink. “I know.”

“You do?”

“Of course! I’m quite an avid fan of yours ever since your performance in the Adrestian Championships two years ago.

“O-oh?” Dorothea squeaked.

“Speaking of which.” Meredeth dug through her purse until she pulled out a small notepad and a pen. “Could I trouble you for an autograph? My coworkers at the nursery won’t believe that I got to meet you.”

If words were lost on Dorothea before, then they were completely nonexistent now. She looked to Edelgard with wide eyes and her jaw on the floor. “Edie... Am I dreaming?”

Snickering, Edelgard pinched her friend’s arm. She paused for a few moments, glancing about as if she were expecting the fabric of reality itself to tear away. “No, I’d say you’re very much awake.”

“O-okay,” Dorothea said, her voice shaking yet there was a creeping smile on her face as she returned her attention to Meredeth to accept the little notebook and pen.

Edelgard giggled behind a hand at the sight of her starstruck friend, enjoying the rare flustered state she was in. Then she felt Byleth’s hand on her bicep, coaxing her attention away from the two women. 

“Is everything okay with you and Hubert?” Byleth asked in a lowered voice. 

Edelgard smiled, appreciating the discretion. “Yes, we’re alright. The talk went better than I anticipated, in fact. I’ll tell you about it later.”

Byelth nodded once. “We have a lot to talk about huh?”

She chuckled. “Yes it seems that we do, but all good things.” She jerked her chin towards the former celebrity athletes. “Your parents are as popular as ever aren’t they?” she mused.

“Yeah, it’s kinda cool,” Byleth said, wistfully smiling at her parents’ varying ways of dealing with the sudden onslaught of attention. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen my dad look so embarrassed before.” There was a trace of laughter tapering at the end of her sentence.

The mood was disrupted, however, as Byleth’s stomach rumbled loudly. With a grimace, her hand flew to clutch her abdomen, as if it would muffle the sound.

“Worked up an appetite as usual, I see,” Edelgard teased.

“Heh, I guess so.”

“Find us a seat. I’ll go order something,” she said and made her way towards the counter. This wasn’t their usual cafe to eat at and didn’t have the vegetable pasta salad she liked, but she was relieved to see that this one at least had tuna melts on the menu for Byleth.

Just as she handed the barista the appropriate amount of bills, Caspar broke the comfortable lull of conversations with a boisterous call. “Hey, Byleth! Whatcha gonna do after the competition?” The question pulled everyone’s attention, Edelgard’s included as she mindlessly shoved her change and receipt into her purse.

“I don’t know. I didn’t really plan that far ahead,” she said, echoing her earlier admission to Edelgard in the locker rooms.

Caspar’s grin increased two-fold. “Well we’d be stoked to have ya on the hockey team! We’d be unstoppable next season!”

Oh...

Edelgard looked to her partner, studying her expression. Byleth’s eyes were wide for a moment as she regarded Caspar and his offer, and in a blink they were neutral, unreadable. 

“I’ll think about it.” Byleth eventually answered.

Soon, the barista handed Edelgard the food, and she carried it over to her pensive partner. Byleth thanked her with a smile and began wolfing down the meal. The faintest of grins snuck its way onto her lips as she watched her partner eat. Though she had a sandwich of her own to munch on, her appetite was muted and chewing felt like a chore as her thoughts overtook her.

While Byleth’s response had made her heart sink, the choice was still Byleth’s at the end of the day.

Even so, she took comfort that it wasn’t a definitive yes.

***

“Ladies and gentlemen, this has been an _exceptional_ White Heron Cup and I am honored that I have been a part of it. Regretfully, I must announce that it is time for the final free skate,” came Alois’s commentary. “And what better way to end this magnificent competition than the surprising duo of Edelgard von Hresvelg and Byleth Eisner?”

“Their short dance just has me absolutely on the edge of my seat for what they have in store for the free skate,” Manuela chimed. “I haven’t felt so energized after watching a skate like theirs in so long.”

“They have some stiff competition, that’s for sure,” Shamir said. “But if their short dance is any indication of their combined skill, we might be in for an impressive free skate.”

“Yes I have very little doubt of that,” Alois mused. “Some sources are confirming her to truly be the daughter of Jeralt “The Blade Breaker” Eisner and Meredeth Rose. What a historic moment, I can hardly believe we are here to witness it.”

“Are you saying that because you actually believe that, or are you hoping to play catch-up with Jeralt if you managed to see him today?” Manuela challenged.

Alois sputtered. “Why, what’s wrong with seeing an old friend again? Reliving old times is what people my age do, there’s no shame in that, is there?”

“It is if you end up talking is ear off,” Shamir said snidely, giving the man a thinly veiled smirk. “Pretty sure he still needs it.”

Alois huffed indignantly. “Alright, alright, you two. At any rate, let us welcome Edelgard von Hresvelg and Byleth Eisner back to the rink.”

***

“Are you nervous?” Edelgard asked.

Byleth’s eyes opened blearily, not realizing that they had fallen closed from the gentle brush and tugs on her hair as Edelgard threaded her teal hair into a thick braid. She looked up from her lap and found her partner’s violet eyes in the bathroom mirror’s reflection. 

“Not as bad as before,” she said.

Edelgard smiled at Byleth’s reflection. “Good.”

“...I’m worried though.”

“What about?”

Her gaze fell back down. “The triple twist lift.”

The fingers tying her hair stilled. Then Edelgard tied off the end of the braid and dragged another chair over to sit beside Byleth. 

“I understand,” she said. “It’s my fault for making it a last minute addition to the routine, but you performed it extremely well when we practiced. You only dropped me once and that was at the trampoline park.”

Byleth swallowed, remembering that moment very well: the feeling of her stomach plummeting, the lapse of helplessness. Her imagination replaced the bouncy trampoline with unforgiving ice. Even as Edelgard laughed the mistake away, it did little to assuage the fear that had been planted in her chest. Granted, the subsequent attempts they did went smoothly and with little error. The fear had taken its root.

“What if I drop you again?” Byleth said, her voice barely over a whisper.

“You won’t, Byleth, I trust you. It’s towards the beginning of the routine so we’ll both have enough strength and energy to pull it off.”

“Right, right,” she agreed, almost chanting to herself. It’s at the start, they can get it over with and everything will be easy from there. “We can do it.”

“We can.” Edelgard smiled gently and placed a hand over Byleth’s hands that were tightly laced on her lap. At once, the white knuckled fist relaxed, turning over to lace their fingers together.

With a shake of her head, Byleth said, “Sorry, I’m not usually like this. I don’t feel like this when I’m getting ready to play hockey.”

“There’s nothing to apologize for. This _is_ all brand new to you after all.”

“Still, thank you for talking me through all this. I’m glad that my first time doing this was with you.” Byleth grinned toothily. The sheer adorableness of the expression sent a pleasant ache in Edelgard’s chest and it took everything she had not to melt into a puddle on the floor.

“I feel the same. This is my first White Heron Cup and I often told myself to think of it like it was going to be like the countless other competitions to stave my nerves. But you’ve certainly made this one memorable and I will treasure this day.”

A knock came at the bathroom door and Dorothea peeked her head in. “You girls almost ready? You’re up in a few.”

“Yes, just about. Thank you, Dorothea. Beautiful skate out there by the way,” Edelgard complimented.

“Aw thank you, Edie! Honestly, I think I could have incorporated a few more axles and lunges, but,” she sighed. “Oh well. At any rate, I certainly hope that judges will agree with you. I can’t wait to see what you two have planned. You know, aside from my little own inclusion of course.”

Edelgard rolled her eyes while Byleth flashed her an appreciative smile.

“Well anyway, I wish you both the best of luck” Then she left and Edelgard found herself chuckling fondly.

“That girl, I swear.”

“She’s a good friend,” Byleth said, idly thinking back to the previous week when she had felt strange whenever she witnessed Dorothea giving Edelgard attention. No such feelings were present now, something that she was glad for. The woman’s help was invaluable during their rehearsal and her friendship with Edelgard was endearing. It made Byleth wish that she had a friend like that growing up...

Suddenly she felt a fingertip poke the center of her forehead. She blinked out of her reverie, raising her bewildered gaze up to her partner who regarded her with a bemused expression.

“You have that crease again,” Edelgard teased. “What are you thinking about?”

“Just that you’re lucky to have someone like Dorothea around,” she answered, smiling.

Edelgard nodded. “I consider myself fortunate in many things: the friends I’ve made in my life, and especially having been able to meet you.”

Byleth swallowed thickly, her heart feeling full and blissfully warm in her chest. She tried to imagine her life going back to the way it was from before she met Edelgard and her other rambunctious friends; back to when it was just her, her parents, and hockey. Could she go back to that? She couldn’t imagine even _wanting_ such a thing. “I’m glad I met you too, Edelgard,” she returned.

Right then, their cue was called by a crewmember. This was it...

Edelgard breathed in deep, steeling her nerves as she stood up and held out a hand to her partner.

“Shall we?” Edelgard said.

With a determined nod, Byleth took her hand and stood. “Let’s win this.”

They lingered. Their pulses thumped against one another’s palm. There was no going back now. It was surreal to know how close to the end they were, how fast this day had come. Sifting through her memories of their training moved quickly, almost dreamlike. They managed to accomplish so much in so little time, it was almost unbelievable. 

Edelgard tightened her grip.

“Byleth...” she said, “no matter the outcome of today. I want you to know that this has been a wonderful two weeks. What we do out on that ice, it will be the result of your hardwork and dedication. Thank you for being my partner.”

Byleth stood speechless for a moment, her cornflower eyes wide with surprise before softening with adoration. Then her arms wrapped around Edelgard as she pulled her into a warm hug. “Thank you too, Edelgard.”

 _Call me El_ , she almost said. She surprised herself how effortless the sentiment fell on her tongue, only to be halted by shock and hesitance. The nickname was one that was reserved to only those closest to her. Mostly family members held that honor, though there have been exceptions over the years, though very few. And yet it felt natural to want to hear the name from Byleth. No, ‘want’ was too weak of a word. She desired it, _craved_ it even... She hadn’t been called that name in ages. What would it sound like in Byleth’s voice?

Once more their names were called, snapping her out of her train of thought. Fighting back a furious blush, Edelgard settled that this would be discussed later.

They emerged out onto the rink hand-in-hand. Just as they did for their technical program, Byleth and Edelgard waved to the crowd with shining smiles. They weren’t in costume like before, or at least, Byleth wasn’t. Edelgard still sported a red dress (though this one had a lower cut in the back), but Byleth opted for an all black ensemble consisting of a simple short-sleeved shirt and pants.

They circled each other and met at the center and took up their position. Edelgard wrapped an arm across Byleth’s shoulders, leaning her weight on her partner as Byleth lowered them onto the ice. She squatted low on one leg while the other was outstretched. 

The audience also quieted and eagerly awaited the performance. The two breathed in sync, waiting for their song to begin and thus kickstart the free skate.

Finally, low cello strings filtered from the overhead speakers. Inhaling deep, Byleth rose smoothly with Edelgard beside her. They spun together, gathering momentum to glide over the ice just as the lyrics commenced its almost haunting cover of “Sweet Dreams.” 

It was certainly a slower start compared to their short dance, but they still had a ways to go and Edelgard couldn’t wait. The build up they had concocted for this routine was one she was proud of and to see it come to fruition very soon sent bursts of energy through her.

For Byleth, meanwhile, her body knew the routine, yet her mind kept her fully aware of her footing and the position of her arms, mindful of their speed and where they were on the ice. Every second of the song that passed was one second closer to the first crescendo and the element they were meant to perform awaiting them there.

She shoved the rising worry away and kept her focus on her partner. Already, she could feel her nerves abate when bright violet eyes met hers. It was like magic, really.

Simultaneously, the two lifted their legs behind them, straightened, and raised their joined arms up over their head. Edelgard, with a short hop and swing of her legs, propelled forward and Byleth bent down at the waist to catch Edelgard’s back against hers. The swing carried them into a spin, further aiding the momentum for Edelgard’s legs to fly over to the other side of Byleth and into her waiting grasp. 

Byleth exhaled sharply as she lowered herself into a squat, keeping Edelgard’s lower half of her body balanced against her thigh as their spin increased in speed. She felt her partner’s core tighten to keep her form steady as they both stretched their arms outwards in a show of combined strength.

She drew another breath and lifted them to stand once more, holding Edelgard in a pseudo-bridal carry before assisting her into a flip to fully place her back on the ice.

Not missing a beat, Byleth spun away from Edelgard, her arms out on either side of her and she fell to her knees in a smooth flourish. The ice bit through the fabric of her pants yet she went on unbothered as the coursing adrenaline and heat of muscle strain shielded her from the frigid cold.

At the end of her spinning, kneeling slide, Byleth rose back up with a beckoning hand directed to her partner and the two continued onward with their first of many complex moves officially completed.

The next one came only seconds later after a short series of partial steps.

Again, Byleth took the lead and adjusted her stance so that she was side by side with Edelgard. She wrapped her arms around her, placing a hand at the center of her back while the other held fast onto her bicep. The two locked eyes for a moment before Edelgard closed hers and fell backwards, bending her knees, tightening her core, and leaving the rest up to Byleth.

Her partner moved her hands off of her gradually until only one was left under the back of her neck remained to hold her up. To the beat of the song, the two worked together to right Edelgard’s posture and the two transitioned into simple synchronized glides towards the next point for a follow up maneuver.

The neck-hold wasn’t the most complex trick they’ve choreographed. Their original idea was to incorporate the Death Spiral, the same move that had piqued Byleth’s curiosity during her first serious viewings of pair skating. But try as they might, they couldn’t quite make the pace of the song work without sacrificing the flow of the routine. And so they settled on this alternative. Edelgard relented that the judges may not look upon it favorably for its low risk, but she hoped that it would be seen as at least cohesive within the routine as a whole.

The two executed another lift, one that would ideally make up for any points the judges didn’t award for the last maneuver, and it morphed into a spinning hold. As soon as Edelgard was back on her skates, the two joined hands and spun in a wide circle, quickly gathering momentum and speed before coming together.

Byleth inhaled and raised her leg, setting her body parallel with the ice, and felt Edelgard hold onto it to hold the pose as the two continued their rapid spinning. It was a strange role reversal, one that they had shared a good laugh over back when they were parsing out ideas.

“Hubert wasn’t a big fan of it either, but it creates a dynamic silhouette than if we were to do it conventionally,” Edelgard had explained that day. “Plus it’s fun to be posed, all it takes is some core muscle. I believe you’ll execute it wonderfully.”

She will admit that she did enjoy it a bit. It was strange at first, but she grew used to it and took it as a short reprieve before she would go back to her original role.

Sure enough, that time arrived as the two separated with mirroring smiles of anticipation. Their arms joined again and they repeated the wide circle spin to regain their lost momentum. This time when they came together, it was Edelgard being posed with Byleth supporting her in a squatted stance. Keeping with the speed of the spin, Byleth quickly stood, taking Edelgard’s leg in her hand up with her until it was straight up in the air. Edelgard showed no strain on her expression as she did so. 

All the while the music grew in intensity, the violin strings more frantic and building higher and higher in pitch.

Once their spin had concluded, the duo fell back into their gliding and partial steps, going from joined hands and twirls to separated, synchronized one-legged spins to show off their control and synergy on the ice.

More and more the strings grew louder, the vocals singing its lyrical hook, both of them building and building to the moment that they had been practicing for. The moment that will be signalled when the vocals become one dragged out note. The moment that Byleth had agonized over at the trampoline park and the locker room just minutes prior to this. 

The moment violet eyes hardened with determination and utmost confidence before they turned away, and Edelgard took her position.

With her partner’s back facing her, Byleth readied herself and placed her hands firmly on Edelgard’s hips.

At last, the vocals overhead belted out the long note, a note that sounded like finality, but they were just getting started.

Edelgard jumped at the same time Byleth heaved her up, using that momentum to get her off the ice and into the air. Then, Edelgard pushed off her partner’s wrist to twist her body into a rapid spin.

Time slowed. All air and sound fell hush to Byleth’s ears as she became laser focused on her airborne partner. Flashes of memories of their practices in the trampoline park, especially the parts where she had dropped her, replayed behind her eyes. She bit her lip to keep focus.

Gasps filled the rink as Edelgard hung suspended in mid air, while Byleth’s arms remained up and poised for the catch.

“The angle is what the judges will look at,” Edelgard had told her. “If I’m too parallel to the ice or if I accidentally touch you on the way down that isn’t part of the catch, we’ll lose points. I mean, we’ll still get _some_ , of course, but the ‘level of difficulty’ is lowered. Or something like that.” She sighed, exasperated. “All these years and the point system is _still_ an enigma to me. But anyway, it’s important that our momentum is strong. We can do this.”

The angle looked good. At least, Byleth hoped so. She just wanted this move to be over with. 

Her partner twisted three times in the air before finally falling back down into her arms. Then Byleth eased her onto the ice where they fell in step beside each other once more. Just as they practiced.

“Holy crap,” Byleth breathed. Did they really do it? They actually did it?

Edelgard giggled. “I told you.” 

And the crescendo ended as they refocused together and nodded their heads down in time with the song’s _boom_ of the drum. And the cellos returned to commence the iconic “Sweet Dreams” melody.

Their routine resumed in earnest. The faster pace was welcomed not just by the duo as they fell into synchronized partial steps once more, but also by the audience who all began to clap along to the reinvigorated beat of the song.

The crunch of the duo’s skates against ice accompanied the symphony of their routine, the satisfying scrape underfoot that sounded with every turn and twirl they executed sent tingles down their spines.

With the triple twist lift now behind them, Byleth felt liberated and ready to take one the rest of the program. Breathing had never felt easier until that moment. Every draw of air filled her lungs with refreshing ice, every stride of her skate as she picked up speed filled her ears with the caress of winds. Her fingers tingled whenever they held onto Edelgard’s waist, or whenever they laced their hands together and seamlessly executed spins with grace and small lifts with stylistic flourishes that came naturally to them. 

Edelgard twirled in front of her, their joined hands held above them, and she dropped down on one leg with the other held outstretched. Byleth kept her grip firm and smoothly pulled her back up to stand. 

The percussive cello strings of the song pounded like a heartbeat, pumping into their bloodstream as every move they did aligned rhythmically.

Then came the part that Edelgard had dreaded. Well, dreaded was perhaps a strong word, but it no less made her embarrassed. She so rarely included conventional dancing to her routines, with the exception of ballroom elements given her niche was in classical music. She doubted Hubert would’ve even agreed to _practice_ what she and Byleth were about to do, let alone perform it in front of a live audience.

She chuckled to herself. No, he definitely wouldn’t.

They skated back towards the upper center of the rink where Byleth assisted Edelgard into a backflip and the two came to an abrupt halt at the same time the instrumental bit of the song cut off, leaving only the vocals. They posed with their arms crossed, staring straight ahead of them at the audience with matching smirks. Their skates scraped a layer of ice away in the process, punctuating the sudden lack of strings. 

As the singer carried on, the duo fell into their dance. The unmistakable cheering of Dorothea overshadowed the rest of the audience as they commenced their short sequence she had choreographed for them.

Edelgard fought back a blush, though she didn’t hide the smile that snuck up on her.

Out of the two of them, her partner was the most enthusiastic to learn the steps. Always eager to learn something new. And that had been enough for her to push past the layers of bashfulness and apprehension, and agree to let Dorothea teach them the dance.

She wished she could see how Byleth looked now as they danced side by side, executing the same steps and swinging their arms in perfect unison. 

“Voguing, but also not really voguing,” Dorothea had described the sequence. “An 80’s pop song, even a cover of it, demanded such a thing,” she reasoned. It was difficult to do on skates, different from partial stepping where there was an element of gliding involved to some degree. But it was fun, and keeping on the beat was key. 

Finally the dance ended with a final spin and the two rejoined one another into another series of twirls and short lifts. The song was coming to a close, the violin strings rising in pitch and tempo, returning once more to how the song had reached its first crescendo in the beginning. 

As their final acrobatic move, Edelgard skated backwards on one leg with Byleth following closely after her. Byleth bent down, slotting herself under Edelgard’s outstretched leg and stood up, securing her partner on her shoulders before taking their momentum into a spin. From her new perch, Edelgard threw her arms out to her side, her head craned back and hair flying in the wind as the rapid draws of violin bows filled the rink.

When the song reached its conclusion, Edelgard felt Byleth coax one of her legs off her shoulder and she allowed gravity to take her down into her partner’s waiting embrace. The spin locked the two in motion.

With a final cut of her skate, Byleth slammed them to a halt and dipped Edelgard low, holding her by the crux of her knee and between her shoulder blades.

Then the vocals cut out, strings quieted, and heavy cello percussions stopped beating. Uproarious applause rang out, whistles from all directions and cheering grew louder and louder.

Almost in a daze, Byleth lifted Edelgard up from the dip and set her gently back onto her skates. Their faces were inches apart, their heavy breaths mingling between them.

Despite her clear exhaustion, Byleth pulled Edelgard up into a tight hug where the two shared a laugh, both equally breathless but no less elated. When they separated, Edelgard’s world seemed to fall away as she gazed up at her partner. Her face was flushed and practically glowing beneath the harsh lights overhead, her cornflower blue eyes glittering like starlight and they were looking at her like she was beholding happiness in its purest form.

Perhaps it was the adrenaline. Perhaps it was the excited relief that another competition was under her belt. Or perhaps it was the possibility of never getting to experience this moment again with Byleth. Perhaps it was selfish, but Edelgard could no longer wait for their promised talk, not with Caspar’s offer for her to join the hockey team buzzing in her head.

And with that, the last of her restraint that kept her from kissing Byleth in the locker rooms, and kept her from kissing her after their short program, vanished. She reached up and grabbed the collar of Byleth’s shirt, balling the fabric in her fists.

Byleth glanced down at the clutched fabric, confused. “Edelgard, what’s w—”

The rest of her sentence ceased to be as Edelgard pulled her closer, connecting their lips together at long last. 

Her brain short circuited and heat rushed to her cheeks. While Edelgard’s eyes were closed, Byleth’s were wide open with shock. The audience around them went wild with cheers of equal surprise, but she couldn’t hardly pay them any mind, not while she pushed the initial shock away and rushed to reciprocate the kiss. Her hands that held tightly to Edelgard’s forearms moved upward until she felt the pads of her thumbs brush over the cut of her jaw and her fingers caught on the wisps of hair that had fallen out of her ponytail.

All too soon, the two parted with their foreheads pressed together.

“I thought you wanted to wait,” Byleth somehow managed to say through the dizzy spell the kiss had left her in.

“Be my partner, Byleth,” Edelgard blurted. “Please?”

She tilted her head. “Partner in skating or like a girlfriend?”

“Both... You’ve chosen me once before, and I meant what I said that you have come to mean so much to me. But I understand if you want to play hockey with Caspar and Petra. Even if we aren’t skating partners, I still want to be with you.”

Edelgard braced herself for a response, any response: a yes or no, a gentle refusal or resounding agreement.

But nothing could prepare her for the soft chortle she got instead. Byleth pressed their foreheads together, still bubbly with giggles.

“You thought I wouldn’t choose you again?” Byleth said softly against her lips.

Edelgard swallowed. “I wanted you to have a choice.”

“You’re silly.” And with that, Byleth closed the gap between them for another kiss, this one deeper than the one Edelgard initiated.

Edelgard almost melted into it, until the uproarious applause of the audience filled her ears for the first time since the end of the skate. In shock, she pulled away from her partner. The action left her pouting, a sight that made Edelgard guilty. “Byleth, the crowd,” Edelgard said by way of explanation, albeit weakly.

She tilted her head to the side, confused. Then her lips parted slightly in realization and her eyes flickered over the massive rink packed with onlookers. “Oh yeah, I forgot about them,” she said, as if it was the most casual thing in the world.

Edelgard face-palmed with a hearty laugh. “We really need to work on your spectator awareness.”

“Why? If I did, I’d feel bad for doing _this_.” Cornflower blue eyes flashed with mischief, the only warning Edelgard received before Byleth had her scooped up effortlessly in her arms and Byleth’s fingers dug into her sides.

“Byleth!” Edelgard gasped before laughter poured out of her as her partner tickled her relentlessly. She wriggled out of her hold and skated away with Byleth hot on her heels. The two had forgotten their bows completely as they disappeared through the entryway, leaving behind a bewildered audience and an equally speechless trio of judges.

Over at the judge’s booth, Alois fiddled with his pile of papers marked with his critiques and scores while trying to look invested in their arrangement. Beside him, Manuela’s eyes had remained glued to the rink long after the duo had retreated to the locker room. 

Meanwhile, Shamir was the first of them to recover. “Huh. That was... something.”

Manuela cleared her throat. “Yes, well, it would seem that your earlier observation was correct, Shamir. Those two make quite a couple.” She propped her cheek against her hand and she pouted to herself, "Oh to find love on the ice."

“Heh," Shamir said with a smug smile and she reclined in her chair. "Feels good to be right.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left to go.... it's so bittersweet to know that this fic is nearly done, it feels so unreal.  
> As always you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Ashtree111)  
> Well then... I'll see you guys in the next and final chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are, the final chapter.... it's definitely bittersweet to post this. i started this fic in february and never in a million years would i expect to get the amount of support i received for that first chapter. im thankful for all the comments and kudos i've gotten and not a day goes by where i don't think about how fortunate i am to be able to showcase my passion for writing in such a positive space.  
> i hope that i gave this story the conclusion it deserves and that you all enjoy it. i'll likely revisit this fic for the sake of making some small edits and adjustments to the overall document.  
> Triple Lutz has become something very special to me and it certainly wouldn't have gotten this far if not for all the amazing support you've all given me as readers and the incredible friends i've met on this journey. thank you all so much for sticking with this fic and for encouraging me to not only continue this but also inspiring me to take on more fic projects.  
> And so, here's to the end of Triple Lutz, and here's to more stories in the coming future. I hope that I can continue to deliver on more enjoyable stories

By the time Byleth and Edelgard arrived at the door of the locker room, they were breathless from skating away and giddily lightheaded from their kiss. Their eyes met, their lips parted with words waiting to be spoken.

“Byleth...” Edelgard murmured, “I—”

“Hello again!” The two jumped at the sudden voice. “Anna, from Roundtable News, do you two have another minute to spare?”

Byleth looked to Edelgard. “Are you up for it?”

Edelgard shrugged, giving her partner an easy smile. “I don’t see why not.” What she wanted to say will have to wait.

“Great!” Anna beamed and like the first time, signalled her cameraman over to them. He handed her the wireless microphone and the interview commenced.

“That was quite a final skate from you two. I already thought the technical was impressive, but boy was I in for a surprise!”

“Thank you,” Edelgard smiled gratefully. “It’s always rewarding to have the training payoff in the end.”

“What I’d give to see you two training. To pull off what you did in just  _ two weeks _ is nothing short of a miracle, I’d say.”

“Miracles had little to do with our efforts,” Edelgard gently countered. “But I will say that I found one when I met Byleth. Not only did she go along with my ambitious decisions, she brought them to fruition in earnest and...” she turned to look at Byleth, “I can’t begin to thank you enough.”

Byleth smiled as her hand sought out Edelgard’s and their fingers laced together.

“And that brings me to what’ll no doubt be at least one of the many talks to come of the whole competition,” Anna continued, “Tell me, what made you want to attempt the triple twist lift of all things? There is  _ nothing _ natural about that maneuver, any expert judge and skater alike knows about that, and yet you two pull it off like it ain’t no thing.” She held the mic out between the two women for either one to give an answer.

“This is our first White Heron Cup and I wanted to leave a lasting impression on the judges,” Edelgard answered confidently. “The opportunity never really presented itself with my former partner because, as you said, it’s very complex. But with Byleth it all seemed to fall into place.”

“Well, mission accomplished, Miss Hresvelg,” the reporter praised. “And what was going through your head when you two were winding up for the move? Surely you had to have been worried that it might not’ve gone well.”

At that, Edelgard shook her head with a smirk. “Hardly. I had all the confidence in the world in my partner.” She squeezed Byleth’s hand. “There was no doubt in my mind that we would be able to do it.”

Byleth felt heat creep up into her cheeks at the praise, and she squeezed Edelgard’s hand in return.

“Oh you two are absolutely adorable,” Anna gushed before she turned the mic to Byleth. “So what made you agree to attempt one of the most complicated elements in the sport?”

“It’s what Edelgard always wanted to do,” Byleth answered. “She was excited to try, so I did my best to learn it.”

Anna nodded. “I’d say you’d definitely brought your all, Ms. Eisner. Your background in hockey really came in handy in those lifts huh?”

“I didn’t want to drop her. Of course I put everything into it.”

“I think it’s safe for me to say that we’re all glad you did. Congratulations to you both for becoming one of the few skating pairs to pull it off.” 

“Thanks.”

Then Anna’s friendly smile turned into a mischievous grin. “Now. About what happened at the end of your routine there.”

_ Oh, here it comes _ , Edelgard thought wryly and braced herself.

“Are you two a thing now?”

Byleth and Edelgard exchanged looks. A silent question tugged Edelgard’s lips into an uncertain frown, and Byleth met it with a soft smile. She didn’t take her eyes off her partner as she replied in a voice that was just barely audible, “I want to be.”

An internal squeak broke through Edelgard’s thoughts and a rising heat crawled up to her cheeks. Why was she so surprised to hear that? It’s not like they literally kissed in the middle of the rink or anything. “I’d like that as well,” she reciprocated.

The reporter looked between the two with a fond gleam in her eye. She signalled her cameraman to be ready to wrap things up. “Alright one last question, I’m sure they’re about to call you back for the final results here soon. Do you think you’ve taken the gold here today?”

Edelgard chuckled airily. “At this point... even if we came in last, I’d still feel like I’ve won. This is the most fun I’ve had at a competition, and I hope they’ll allow us back next year.” In a spur of boldness, she released Byleth’s hand and wrapped her arm around her partner’s waist, pulling her in closer. When Byleth did the same, she felt like she could just burst with affection.

Anna brought the mic back towards herself and gave the duo an encouraging nod. “Thank you both for your time and best of luck.”

Less than ten minutes after the interview concluded, they were called back on to the ice. But they lingered at the edge of the locker room exit, their hands still joined tightly together where their pulses raged against their pressed palms. 

“Thank you, Byleth. For everything.”

“You’ve been saying that a lot,” she said, brushing the pad of her thumb over Edelgard’s knuckles. “You really don’t have to, you know.”

“I feel like I’m going to be saying that for as long as I know you.” She grinned up at her toothily to hide her underlying sheepishness. “I hope you don’t mind it.”

“I don’t.” Byleth returned the smile. “Cuz I’m thankful for you too. I’m glad Dorothea gave you that time slot at the rink.”

“Believe me, not a moment goes by when I don’t think about how all of this could’ve ended differently.” Her lips pressed together as a thought dampened her light mood. “I hope that you don’t feel obligated or pressured into all this, Byleth. I had hoped to speak with you about this properly, but I suppose my impatience won out and...”

“You kissed me,” Byleth finished for her.

Edelgard blushed, clearing her throat. “Yes, I kissed you.”

At that, Byleth pecked her temple with a soft giggle. “I don’t feel pressured. I feel...” She paused to consider her words. “When we first met, I felt weird around you.” 

Edelgard raised a brow, and she smiled reassuringly. “It was a good weird. I didn’t know what it was, but it was good. My heart did this thing in my chest whenever I was around you, or when I thought about you.”

She laid a hand over her chest, like she’s done so many times over the course of two weeks, and just like all those times before, her heartbeat was rhythmically fast. “My face would get warm and my ears would feel hot like I rubbed it too much like I used to do as a kid. I still feel it, but... now I know why. I want to be with you, Edelgard. It feels right, like it’s what I’ve been waiting for this whole time.” Byleth grimaced. “Did any of that make sense?”

Wordlessly, Edelgard nodded and fully embraced her, rising on her toes to give her a chaste kiss. “Call me El,” she said in a soft breath.

“El?”

A light dust of pink appeared on Edelgard’s cheeks at the nickname. Another nod. “Please?”

“Okay,” Byleth said before she kissed Edelgard’s forehead. “El.” Kissed her nose. “El.” She thought she heard a small choked noise sound from the back of Edelgard’s throat. She continued on with a kiss on her cheek. “El.” And finally kissed her lips, rendering Edelgard a blushing, flustered mess as the woman buried her face into Byleth’s shoulder.

Her embarrassment was soon snuffed out, however, when Byleth’s laughter reverberated against her ear.

How had she gotten so lucky?

***

“Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time for the final results!” Alois bellowed. Shamir and Manuela stood on either side of him, applauding along with the audience. “I’d like to first thank you all for coming out and showing these talented skaters support. 

“And to you skaters,” he made a sweeping gesture to them all as they were lined up according to their division on the ice. “Thank you for making this year’s White Heron Cup memorable. You’ve certainly made our job difficult.” A round of chuckles filled the rink.

“As always, we’ll start with the singles’ division.” At that he gestured for Manuela to take the lead.

The woman raised her microphone up and looked to the line of single skaters on one side of the rink. “Well done to all of you. You’ve all demonstrated exceptional skill and creativity and it’s been an absolute honor, and pleasure, to see the fruits of your hardwork and dedication to the sport.”

She lifted a piece of paper up and smiled, “Ladies first. For third place, we have Mercedes von Martritz.”

Applause and cheering rang out as Mercedes skated towards the judges and accepted her bronze trophy with a beaming and grateful smile.

“An energetic, yet elegant skate, Miss von Martritz. Very well done, congratulations,” Manuela praised. When she skated off to the side, the judge called out, “Our second place winner is Marianne von Edmund.”

A woman with light blue hair jumped in place, her eyes wide with shock and awe. Louder cheers filled the rink and she slowly skated over where a silver trophy awaited her. 

“Beautiful, simply beautiful; a very melancholic, almost haunting performance, Miss von Edmund, it was nothing like we’ve seen before in this competition. It moved us all to tears.”

Edelgard sought out Dorothea in the line up as Marianne joined Mercedes at the sidelines. The two shared hopeful looks. 

“And last, and certainly not least, our first place contestant is none other than Dorothea Arnault.”

Edelgard clapped, cheering Dorothea’s name as the woman enthusiastically accepted the gold.

“Miss Arnault, your skate delivered in theatrics as it did in charm and grace. Congratulations.”

Alois called for one last round of applause for the winners before Manuela moved on to the men’s division. Byleth hardly paid much attention though, her thoughts kept drifting. She usually didn’t care about winning much when she played hockey. Sure it was nice and it definitely made her parents and teammates happy, but she was in it for the sport and the fun. Here, it was different. She  _ wanted  _ them to win. They worked hard for this, and she wanted to win not just for herself, but for Edelgard too. This was her passion and it got them on this path in the first place.

She barely heard Alois’s announcement of the pair’s division and Shamir’s subsequent awarding of the third place trophy. It wasn’t until Edelgard’s grip on her hand tightened considerably that she was finally pulled from her thoughts.

“Second and first place gave us the hardest time to judge. So whoever takes the silver, take that as a complement,” Shamir said with a hint of a smile. “Ultimately, it came down to how well a pair worked off each other, how creative their skates were, and who took the most risks. Both pairs showed great synergy in the technicals, and the freeskates were exceptional to watch.” 

She paused.

Byleth exhaled a shaky breath. Her palms were sweating, but if Edelgard minded she didn’t say. 

“Felix Fraldarius and Annette Dominic, you’re our second place winners.”

She bit her bottom lip. They didn’t place second, but that doesn’t automatically mean they won either. They were still two other pairs in line with them. 

Then she felt a bump on her shoulder. Playful, but still consoling. 

“Final results are nerve wracking, aren’t they,” Edelgard said. 

“Yeah. At least with hockey games you know that you win right away. This waiting sucks.”

“Yes, these judges do seem to have an air for the dramatics,” Edelgard giggled.

“And finally, our first place winners,” Shamir introduced and the audience leaned forward in their seats. “Despite all odds and the short amount of time to train for this Cup, this pair demonstrated phenomenal skill in both routine and style. As Alois described it during our deliberation, ‘their technical surprised us, and their freeskate engaged us. From the song choices to their chemistry on the ice, it doesn’t get much better than this.’ 

“So let’s have Edelgard von Hresvelg and Byleth Eisner come on up.”

Uproarious applause filled Byleth’s ears. Her father’s signature sharp whistling cut through for a second before being drowned entirely. Edelgard jumped in place, nearly tackling Byleth with a bone crushing hug. She returned it, if only to ground her in the moment as her head spun with disbelief. They... they won. They actually won.

Laughter bubbled from her lips and she lifted Edelgard up into a full embrace, spinning them about in jubilation.

They skated over, hand in hand, to collect the gold trophy Manuela held out. She gave her congratulations to them and motioned for them to join the rest of the winners to give their final bows. She and Edelgard lifted the trophy up above their heads in unison as cameras flashed in all directions. 

But those flashing lights couldn’t compare to Byleth and Edelgard.

Their matching smiles could light the whole city if they could.

***

The group waited for them outside and showered them with praise, hearty pats on the back and hugs, and a few hair ruffles courtesy of Caspar. 

Meredeth pulled the girls into a proud embrace, gushing to them about how beautiful they were. But that was a calm before the storm as she soon reprimanded them for not warning her about the triple twist lift and how they almost gave her a heart attack. The rest of the group snickered at the display, making the duo avert their gazes sheepishly as they apologized to the woman with an embarrassed drawl in their voices.

Their apology was further cemented by letting Meredeth take an obscene amount of pictures with their trophy. Dorothea squeaked when she was also invited to join the duo in their impromptu photo op. Oh Edelgard was going to have fun teasing her friend about this in the near future.

Edelgard hardly remembered the drive home, her mind still buzzed with the skate, the kiss, the interview, the announcement, all of it.

At Byleth’s stubborn insistence, the trophy sat in the passenger seat. Also at Byleth’s insistence, the seat belt buckled it in place. The sight made Edelgard shake her head with a quiet chuckle. 

Her apartment was quiet. The contrast between it and the still lingering cheers in her ears was jarring. Adrenaline and excited energy pounded in her bloodstream, which was to be expected. She gets this way after a competition for as long as she could remember. 

She was so restless she wasn’t even hungry, though she did force herself to at least eat a peach. 

She contemplated texting Byleth. Was she feeling the same as Edelgard right now? If she was, maybe she’d rather be left alone to decompress. She settled on taking a shower, but while the hot water relaxed her muscles, it didn’t quite quell her erratic energy level. 

As irrational as it was, there was someplace that she’d rather be... Her night can’t end without going there first.

And so, she swiped her keys off the table and jumped back in her car. 

***

She pulled into the parking lot of the local skating rink, the rink she’d spent the better part of two weeks in. It was still an hour or so away from closing time, and with the excitement of the White Heron Cup in the midst of winding down no one had much incentive to skate late, making it mercifully empty. Or at least, she assumed it was. 

What she didn’t expect was to see a mess of teal hair and a body sprawled like a starfish at the center of the ice. She giggled incredulously to herself and got to work lacing her skates on.

“You know, this is usually the time when competitors relax for a few days,” Edelgard teased as she skated towards the center of the rink. “I’d hate to be the reason why you grow tired of the ice.”

Byleth raised her head, greeting Edelgard with a smile before pushing herself up to sit. “If I ever get sick of being on the ice, it won’t be because of you,” she grinned.

“That gives me peace of mind at least, but you’ve still made me curious. What brings you here?”

Byleth shrugged. “I get like this all the time after a game. I get restless and need to blow off some energy. It’s better than pacing at my house and making my parents anxious.” She laughed under her breath, as if recalling a memory of having done exactly that before. “You?”

With a soft grunt she eased herself to sit beside her partner. A slight shiver ran down her spine as the chill of the ice seeped through her tights. “The very same reason. How long have you been here?”

“Not long...”

Edelgard tilted her head. “Is there something on your mind?”

“Hm? Oh, no not really. Just... I can’t believe it’s over. It doesn’t feel like it’s been only two weeks since we met.”

“Ah. Yes, I can understand that.” She glanced about the empty rink, feeling a ghost of wistfulness as she recalled that fateful night that not only saved her spot in the White Heron Cup, but garnered her an amazing partner now turned girlfriend. That title, so new and almost too good to be true, sent a wave of giddy warmth through her.

When she looked back at Byleth, she was met with the soft gaze of cornflower blues and her cheeks pinked. “What is it?” she asked.

Byleth, with her expression unwavering, pushed herself up to stand and held out a hand to her. “Skate with me?”

“Oh? Trying to recreate the night we met, are you?” Edelgard surmised.

“Maybe.” And with that, she signaled to the operator in the booth, who saluted her in turn, and a drone of trumpets filled the rink before a jaunty electro swing tune followed after it.

Edelgard laughed as Byleth helped her up. “Did you plan this?” 

“No. But I’m glad it worked out this way.” She grinned crookedly, melting Edelgard’s heart all over again. “You’re not too tired, right?”

“Hardly.”

The two fell in stride with another and let the beat of the music guide their skates. There was no routine to recite, or choreography to plan out; it was simply two skaters taking full advantage of having the rink to themselves.

When Edelgard spun under Byleth’s arm, Byleth didn’t hesitate to mirror her. She’s come a long way since that first night. And there will be more to come, Edelgard certainly had that much to look forward to.

She twirled into Byleth’s waiting arms where she was dipped low and brought back up in a smooth flourish. A silent conversation passed between their locked gazes, and just before they separated, Byleth pecked Edelgard on the cheek, earning a bashful snicker in response.

Side by side, they circled the perimeter of the rink, building speed faster and faster. With synchronized precision, the duo turned, dug the picks of their skates into the ice, and leaped, twisting their form into a perfect triple lutz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh and if you haven't already, pls look at this amazing piece of fanart of the triple twist lift made by Joana on twitter https://twitter.com/HazuraSinner/status/1297959430802284544?s=20  
> it literally brought me to tears when i saw while i was at work

**Author's Note:**

> I researched figure skating terminology as best I could so apologies if the descriptions of maneuvers are inaccurate. However, I am sure that I've bent the rules of qualifications in ice skating competitions, but I wanted to for the sake of fiction and to have the sweet sweet gay meeting.  
> update: I'm @ashtree111 on twitter if you wanna see more fe3h and the gay content :3


End file.
